Strawhat Sex-Diary - Robin x Nami (Futa & Yuri)
by Stixz Awesome
Summary: This is an anthology, a collection of individual stories and series staring your favorite, lesbian couple and their adventures in the world of sex, smut and romance. Each individual story contains its own set of kinks, scenarios, and, obviously, a large helping of enticing, perverted fun.
1. Milking the navigator - part 1

**Backstory:**

This chapters take place after the events of "Curiosity killed the cat, or did it?" and "The Adventures on Lust Island". These are individual chapters and have no connection to each other.

 **Sexual content:**

Futanari, handjob, intercourse, outdoors, teasing and orgasm denial.

* * *

Milking the navigator – part 1

It's a quiet day in the New World and the Strawhat Pirates find themselves relaxing, enjoying the cool, autumn breeze. They had just finished their lunch and had quickly gone back to their individual hobbies. Robin, however, found herself in a pickle. She didn't quite feel like reading just yet and hadn't yet found a replacement activity. Her first instinct was to go and find Nami but knowing what that would lead to, she decided to check up on the others first. Better be safe than sorry.

Brook and Sanji were the only two, together with Robin, that remained in the dining room once their meal was over. They were busy with cleaning the dishes, which was no easy task. Not easy as in difficult, but very time consuming considering the vast amount of things needed cleaning after Luffy had been let loose amongst the food. Robin smiled at the two and left them to their chores.

As soon as she got out, her ears got bombarded with cheers and merry laughter. Usopp, Chopper and Luffy were having a blast trying to reel in a Saber-toothed Whale Shrimp. It tried its best to get free from the hook that was stuck in its mouth, but ultimately failed as Luffy grew impatient. Her rubbery captain smacked the creature straight in the face with a well-placed punch. Poor thing didn't stand a chance.

"Sanji!" Luffy screamed.

"He's in the kitchen, captain-san." Robin replied.

"Oy, Robin! Look what we caught! Doesn't it look tasty!?" Luffy continued.

"DON'T BOTHER ROBIN WITH SUCH REDUNTANT QUESTIONS, YOU SHIT!" Sanji shouted, who had just barged out of the kitchen.

"And here comes the pervert right on queue… You're as obvious as always, Curly." Zoro said, just waking up from his nap.

"Just go back to sleep, you shitty rail-decoration." Sanji retorted.

"What did you call me!?"

Robin just laughed at their antics and continued her walk around the ship. Shortly after escaping the small brawl that had erupted on the lawn of their ship, she found Franky manning the helm. She stopped and talked with the cyborg for a small while. Franky always had something to talk about. If it wasn't about his inventions, he would display all sorts of new functions he had included into his body.

"Is the thing I asked for ready?" Robin asked.

"Oh it's ready alright. Do you want it installed in your room?" Franky grinned.

"That would be wonderful."

"I added something extra to it, so it should be far less conspicuous."

Robin smiled and thanked him before heading off to find Nami. Thanks to the good news that Franky had given her, she was getting really excited. Robin had waited a good, long week for its completion and now, finally, she could have some real fun with her little cat. Just thinking about the possibilities, which had opened up before her, made her ache with anticipation. She could feel her crotch burn with need as she tried to subdue the growing member inside of her dress. "Where the hell is she…?" Robin thought. After a few moments of searching she finally found her resting on a chair outside of the observatory.

"There you are…"

"Oh, Robin! Are you alright? Your face is a bit red." Nami asked.

"I'm fantastic. I've been looking for you." Robin grinned and walked over to her friend.

"Did you want something?"

"I want you…" Robin replied, as she positioned her legs on either side of Nami and sat down on her thighs. Robin was lucky that the chair didn't have any arm-rests, or this would have been much harder.

"Oh my!" Nami gasped as she saw the tent on Robin's dress. "Shouldn't we go inside before we do this? What if the others find us?"

"It should be fine; they're all busy with other things. And even if someone would see us, wouldn't that be really naughty…?" Robin stated, rubbing her hands all over Nami's growing bulge.

"That does sound really fucking hot… But we should take it slowly, so we don't accidentally freak them out. It wasn't long before they found out about your new powers and our relationship."

"You're right, Nami. I'll make sure no one sees us. Now, hands to the side and don't interfere." Robin smiled and slowly began unbuttoning Nami's jeans.

Nami placed her arms to the side of the chair and allowed Robin to grow a pair of hands to hold them in place. She took a deep breath as the front of her pants was forced open, freeing her nine-inch member from its tight prison. Her cock quickly grew into a full, hard and throbbing erection. Nami moaned as the cool air blew around her penis that already dripped of pre-cum. She stared at it, watching as it jumped and twitched with need. It had been more than a week since her cock was last allowed to ejaculate. Robin wanted her in a constant state of frustration, with her balls ready to release its pent-up, boiling semen at any moment's notice.

"How are you balls feelings? Are they nice and big, full of juicy cum?" Robin asked as she scooped them out of Nami pants and began squeezing them. Each testicle was roughly the size of a golf ball at this stage.

"Ooh, they feel so tight and frustrated… It's been pure torture walking around with these hanging heavily from my crotch!" Nami replied, doing her best to keep her moans silent.

"That's good to hear." Robin placed her hand on Nami's shaft and began to stroke it gently. "We need you on the verge of bursting when we try out the new toy I have for you."

"Does that mean that I finally get to cum?" Nami moaned. Her cock was leaking pre-cum in large amounts, becoming a perfect lubrication for their activity.

"Yes, I'll allow you to enjoy the sweet release when we get to that point." Robin moved her dress to the side, letting her own dick out for Nami to look at.

"Oh thank god!" Nami sighed, feeling her lover's hand slide up and down her rigid arousal.

Robin had taken great care in teasing Nami for all this time, not once allowing her to feel any relief. She teased her daily for hours of end, forcing her to edge while Robin had gotten to cum her brains out. Her dick would have been in a constant erection if it wasn't for the tight jeans Nami had been forced to wear. Since it was through Robin's power that Nami was able to sport a stiffy, Robin had learned to control her new powers without using the rumble balls Chopper had made for her. She could easily take it away at any moment's notice. But the two of them had come to love their new members so much that Robin rarely, if ever, removed them. They had essentially become full-fledged hermaphrodites, and were now enjoying the benefits of both worlds.

Robin increased her grip on Nami's hard cock and began rubbing all over her sensitive head. The slickness of the pre-cum made it easy to twist and rotate her hand around the cock-head. Nami tried her best to be quiet, but the teasing handjob made that almost impossible. Sighs and soft moans left her mouth as she enjoyed the sweet sensation given by the archeologist. Her stiff penis felt like it was on fire and was already close to ejaculating. It was no surprise after being forced to edge every day, for a whole week.

"I'm going to cum, Robin…!" Nami tried to thrust her cock through the hand that stroked her, but Robin was sitting on her legs. She couldn't move an inch.

"And you think that I'm going to allow that to happen?" Robin gave Nami one, hard stroke before letting go.

"Ooooh fuuuck!" Nami whimpered as her cock edged on the verge of cumming. "Soo close!"

"I just love seeing you like this… Wouldn't it feel great to ejaculate now?" Robin slowly rubbed her hand over Nami's pulsating shaft, prolonging her edge as much as possible.

"I need to cum so badly…! Can't you let me cum just a little?" Nami whispered and panted. Doing this outside, but in secret, made her so fucking horny.

"Okay, sure." Robin began stroking Nami's shaft fast and hard.

"Cumming!" Nami cock jumped and twitched, desperately trying to relieve itself. Just as her balls began to pump, she could hear an audible "click".

"Oh yes… Cum as hard as you can!" Robin moaned as she furiously stroked her own stiff member. Robin had been prepared for this and placed a cock-ring on the base of Nami's shaft. It was made to prevent the wearer from being able to ejaculate and force them to stay erect, no matter what.

Nami edged hard as her balls desperately tried to pump its cum through the ring. Her cock strained and throbbed, jumping with every pump of her balls. She gritted her teeth and whimpered as she kept edging and edging. Jolts of pleasure surged throughout her entire body, making her pussy extremely wet and excited. Sweat ran all over her body and her breasts rose with every breath she took. It was such an erotic display.

Robin jerked her meat as fast as possible. She couldn't hold back anymore, Nami's lewd display proved too much for her. Both of her hands went up and down her rock-hard member with great speed. Every time she reached her sensitive cock-head, she would squeeze down and twist her hands around it. It felt so fucking good that she almost started drooling. Her balls jumped up and down with her strokes, lightly tapping on Nami's desperate testicles.

"I think I'm going to ejaculate… Nami!" Robin moaned. "I'm going to ejaculate and show you just how good it feels! Look at my cock while I cum! Look at what you can't have!" Robin grabbed Nami's dick and stroked both of their members at the same time.

Robin grunted as quietly as she could while she came. Strings of hot, sticky semen shot out of her cock, sending it flying all over Nami. As Robin's balls were being emptied, Nami's own was forced to hold its load back and have it boil inside of her. It was an intense, agonizing but wonderful experience to ride the verge of orgasm while being covered in semen. It would make her eventual release all the sweeter. She just had to hold on and keep her sanity until that moment came.

Robin finally let go of their cocks as the last of her sperm had been jerked out. She let out a nice, long sigh of relief as the pressure in her nuts was gone. It was always such a joy to use Nami as her own, private sex toy. She turned and looked behind her, making sure they hadn't been spotted. No one had witnessed anything, but she could hear Luffy, Usopp and Chopper as they continued fishing. Her eyes turned back to find Nami trembling with lust.

"Didn't that feel good?" Robin asked teasingly.

"C-cuuum… I need to Cuuum…" Was all Nami could say.

"Fufufu… You're just adorable. You know I can't let you do that. But don't worry, Nami, we're not quite done yet…" Robin rose from her position and grabbed her balls, moving them to the side.

Nami looked up at Robin and trailed her eyes downwards. Robin's wet cunt was on display as she slowly stepped forward, positioning herself over Nami's aching cock. She could only whimpers as Robin grinned down at her. It was obvious what was going to happen next. And surely, Robing began lowering herself. Two more hands grew at the sides of Nami's head and folded over her mouth, making sure she wouldn't be too loud for the next part.

Robin gently let the erection beneath her slowly penetrate her wetness. She bit her lower lip as the cock entered her, filling her up inch by inch. Nami groaned into the hands covering her mouth as she was devoured by Robin's tight, hungry cunt. Her balls were still positioned above her legs and as Robin sat herself down, they became squeezed between her legs and Robin's firm butt.

"Oh my… I absolutely love when you this hard! I can feel your cock throb and pulsate inside me… It's so desperate to cum, isn't it, Nami?" Robin said, in her most seductive voice.

"Mmmfph!" Nami moaned.

"Squeal as much as you can my lovely little toy… I get off on it something fierce!"

Robin began rocking her hips back and forth, grinding her pussy all over Nami's trembling hard on. Her ass squeezed her lover's testicles as she rode over them. Robin cupped her breasts in her hands and began massaging them, giving her hard nipples a few, quick pinches. She raised her hands above her head, holding them together and began rotating her hips. Back and forth, up and down, left to right and right to left. It was like she as giving Nami a belly dance, in the form of tender fucking. Her own cock swayed in the air as she moved.

Nami groaned and moaned almost continuously as her cock was being worked on by Robin. Every second of this passionate sex was like pure torture. She whimpered and trembled as she was stuck on the verge of cumming. The ring around the base of her penis made sure of that. Fuck… What she wouldn't do to get some release!

"Oooy! Robin, Nami!" Luffy shouted.

Both of their hearts skipped a beat at the sudden call from their captain. Robin quickly removed her limbs holding Nami and scooped her tits back into the jacket and closed the zipper. Just as Luffy came up the stairs, Robin closed her dress as best as she could and let her hard cock vanish into thin air. Both of them tried to act as casually as they could while Luffy approached them from behind. Poor Nami had to try a little harder however, as Robin still had her dick inside of her.

"Have you guys seen the cool fishes we've caught!? They so funny! We got one with a nose that looks just like Usopp's!" Luffy cheered, holding up a very ugly fish.

"That does look like Usopp." Robin replied. "Don't you think so, Nami?" Robin grinned slightly as she began rocking back and forth again. She made sure it didn't look too suspicious.

"Hnngh! I-I think… It does look like U-Usopp's nose…" Nami replied.

"Is something wrong with you, Nami?" Luffy asked. But just at that moment, Robin grew a dozen of tongues on the inside of her slick pussy and began licking all over Nami's twitching cock.

"Ffffuu…F-fine! I-I'm fine, I mean!" Nami really did try her best not to give away her predicament.

"Are you sure…? It looks like you have a fever."

"Y-yes! I'm fine. R-Robin is just very heavy!" Nami couldn't help but to moan as her cock was ravaged by Robin.

"Oh, so I'm heavy, am I?" Robin smiled creepily as she looked down at Nami. Robin rose slightly and slowly sat back down, squeezing the life out of Nami's rock hard member.

"Ooooh fuuuck…!" Nami grunted.

"You guys are weird." Luffy said, scratching his head. "Hey, Nami. What's that on your face?" Luffy pointed at the white stuff on Nami's face. Nami's heart stopped for a second, she had completely forgotten that Robin's cum was all over her.

"That's just special cream, captain." Robin stated. "Nami is a bit of a sloppy eater and I was just about to help her clean it off."

"You've been eaten sweets without me knowing!?" Luffy fumed. "That Sanji needs to stop sneaking food to you guys without telling me!"

Luffy then suddenly reached out with his hand and scooped up some of the stuff with his finger and put it in his mouth. Both Nami and Robin almost forgot to breathe as they witnessed what their captain just did. It was so fucking hot though! Robin nearly came right on the spot as she was still licking away at the cock in her pussy. Nami could feel how Robin clenched down on her throbbing member, forcing her through another intense edging.

"This tastes good! It's really sweet!" Luffy cheered. "I'm going to have Sanji make some for me too!" And so Luffy rushed off towards the kitchen, hoping Sanji could whip him up some nice, tasty cream.

"I'm kind of happy that I'm not capable of recreating actual semen…" Robin stated, watching the cheerful captain leave. "Now… Where were we?" Her wide grin turned back to the quivering Nami.

Robin grew back the limbs she removed earlier and locked Nami up in her embrace once more. She immediately began hopping up and down that wonderful, hard, locked-up cock. Their encounter with Luffy had aroused her to no ends. Robin leaned over her groaning lover, took away the hands covering her mouth and kissed her. Their tongues met and danced as she slammed her pussy down on Nami's dick. She could feel her orgasm approaching quickly, and in the heat of the moment, Robin raised her dress above her ass.

Anyone who would walk up those stairs would get a perfect view of Nami's stiffness being eaten alive by Robin's tightness. They would see her ass slam down on the navigators balls over and over, spilling her juices all over them. Not that Robin would mind. She secretly hoped that at least Franky could see them go at it, even with the mast being in the way. And even if no one could see them, she was sure that at least someone could hear their muffled moans. The thought of getting caught drove her wild with lust. Her orgasm was approaching quickly now.

"Cum with me, Nami!" Robin moaned as she broke their kiss. "Fill me up with your huge load!" Robin dove back in, continuing their kiss. She knew that Nami couldn't cum, but fuck did she enjoy teasing her.

With a final thrust, Robin drove her pussy down on Nami's penis and came hard. She moaned into her lover mouth as her vagina clenched around the stiff rod. Poor Nami could only lie there and feel Robin cum all over her cock. Her balls felt like bursting as the pleasure drove her insane. Her eyes began to roll backwards as she edged and edged. Her rock hard member throbbed and twitched inside the constricted space of Robin's orgasming cunt.

Robin was in heaven. Her orgasm continued and just wouldn't stop. She felt so happy and lucky to have found such an amazing lover. She had to give back as much love as she could, Nami deserved no less. Robin could feel her orgasm slowly begin to fade. Her eyes closed as she lost herself in the haze of lust. She could just fall asleep right then and there, but their location made that impossible. A few moments later, Robin released Nami from her restraints and slowly stood up.

Nami's cock gently slid out of her, springing back to its natural position. It smacked her on the stomach and made a sloppy "splat". Robin looked down on the navigator, marveling on her work. The poor thing was still edging her brains off as her cock kept jumping and twitching in the air. Robin would have kept fucking her if it wasn't for the fear of accidentally breaking the poor thing.

"Oh my… Aren't we enjoying ourselves?" Robin said as she fixed her clothes.

"Ooo-ooh… Aa-ah… C-cuuum… W-want… T-to cuuuuuuuuuummmm…!" Nami muttered. She was shaking from the intense pleasure.

"Oh fuck…" Robin moaned. "I better not grow back my cock until I'm out of sight, lest I want everyone to see how hard I would be. Hmm… Now that I think of it. What should we do about you? I obviously can't take away your wonderful stiffy either. You would lose all that tasty sperm and frustration that we've worked so hard on for the last week. What do you think?"

"C-cuuuuum! I n-need to… C-cuuuuuum!"

"Fufufufu…" Robin chuckled. "Is cumming all you can think about?"

"Cuuum!" Nami continued to groan.

"Hmm… I should leave that ring on you for now. Don't want to risk you having an orgasm when I'm not watching. Better yet… I should just leave you here; have you edge and throb with the risk of getting caught." Robin slid her hand down and into her dress, rubbing her clit as she teased her lover. "And I doubt that you'll be able to get your cock and balls back into your pants when they're like this. But isn't that great, Nami? You'll have to walk around, unable to hide your perversion." With those last words, Robin removed her hand from her crotch and turned around. "I suggest you hide out in the bathhouse once you've regained your strength. I'll come get you once Franky has installed our new toy." Robin grinned as she walked away from Nami. She blew her a kiss as she disappeared down the stairs, leaving the navigator to lie helplessly on her chair and edge.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you so much for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it as much I did writing it! As always, I truly appreciate any feedback that you guys might have, regardless if it's as a review or in the form of a PM. I always strive towards increasing both the quality and quantity of my stories – this is why it's so important for me to hear what you have to say. Of course, feel free to contact me in general if you simply want ask me something, or just to talk about writing, fanfiction, smut or any other topics you might have.

While I don't take requests, I do take suggestions and, now, even commissions. If you have an idea that you simply wish to share, regardless what it is about, feel free to contact me and we can discuss it in greater detail (please avoid asking in the review-section, because that's not what it's for). If you're looking to have a story crafted to your specific needs, then please check my profile for more information and specific guidelines and rules.

For you guys that wishes to support me beyond that of "mere" words, and seek to gain some unique benefits of doing so, should check out my pat reon account ((pat reon dot com slash StixzAwesome) just remove the spaces and replace the words with the correct characters). There you will receive access to polls, updates and other rewards such as early access to my stories, sneak previews on work-in-progress and, soon, access to my "Tips & Tricks" to writing. You will also get access to my original anthology called "Tales of Orbis", which consists of a massive world full of unique, creative races, nations, lore, characters and many, many moments of smutty, erotic action.


	2. Milking the navigator - part 2

**Sexual content:**

Futanari, cock-milking machine, cock-ring, edging, orgasm denial, forced orgasms, cum collecting.

* * *

Milking the navigator – part 2

A little less than an hour has passed since Robin left Nami to her temporary fate. She was currently sitting on her bed, reading from one of her many books while Franky was busy installing the contraption next to her. From what she could tell, it looked like an ordinary massage-chair, just a bit bulky. It was built entirely out of wood and had very exquisitely ornate patterns carved into it. The cushions looked ergonomic and very soft, with its fabric being reminiscent of terry cloth as it was quite frilly. The actual shape of the chair was very simple and reminded Robin of a thick and solid, but modest throne.

Robin glanced over towards Franky as he worked his magic on her new toy. She felt really excited and continuously let her mind wander, imagining what kinds of fun it could provide for her and Nami. Her eyes darted all over the chair, trying to decipher its functions. It didn't work that well sadly. Franky's large body blocked most of it, and even when she would get a good look of it, nothing particular stood out.

"There we go, it's all finished!" Franky proudly announced.

"That's wonderful news!" Robin replied with an excited voice. She got off from her bed and walked over to him. "How does it work?"

"Right to the point, eh? Well then, first thing's first. This thing won't do anything without power, specifically; it won't do a thing without sufficient amount of cola!" Franky spun the chair around, and showed Robin it's back. "This is where all the important parts are." The bottom of the back opened up, revealing three smaller compartments. "Each one of these holds a standard SUC - MI unit. Each should last for about an hour with the highest settings turned on, and three hours with the lowest."

"S-suck me…?"

"Don't be silly, Robin! I'm a manly man, I don't bend that way! I'm very flattered though, not many can overcome the tasty Suuuper Fraaanky!" Franky cheered, taking his standard "super pose".

"…" Robin didn't respond, but her stare of death proved sufficient enough to communicate her feelings towards the cyborg.

"M-my bad! It stands for Suuuper Unit of Cola – Mini Issue! It's a smaller version of the barrels we use for Sunny."

"That's better." Robin gave him an eerie smile.

"L-let's keep going." Franky wiped off some sweat from his forehead and continued to explain how the chair worked.

The two of them stood and talked for roughly ten minutes. There was a lot more to the chair than Robin had imagined. On the back of the chair, just above the cola compartments, was another door. It spanned all the way from the bottom, to the top of the chair, and inside was a myriad of buttons, wires and small switches. There was one button that stood out from all the rest. It was large and red button with a small indicator to its side, telling the user if it was ON or OFF.

Franky continued with instructions on how to use the remote controller for the chair. He gave the remote to Robin, but also gave her a piece of paper with instructions on what each button did. The buttons on the controller were only labeled by numbers, and the features of each button would do different things depending on the chair being ON or OFF. Specifically, unless the red button in the back was turned ON, the chair would only work as a normal massage chair, and would thus only do massage-like things.

Robin looked through all the different commands for the chair. The massage options were fine, some even seemed quite pleasant. She would have to try it later. What really caught her attention, were the ON options. Robin grinned as she read each function. Her lust grew stronger and stronger, to the point where she could hardly contain herself from giving her throbbing member a nice squeeze. But she would have to wait until Franky had left.

"That about covers it. Oh right!" Franky pushed his foot into the side of the chair. With a click, a door opened, revealing a third compartment. This one seemed to hold a rather large, transparent container. "This here is the… collection tank. It's most likely going to be filled up at one point or another, so you'll have to come over to my workshop for a replacement. I'm sure you can handle the filled container yourself."

"Oh that won't be an issue, I'll handle that part." Robin really wanted to make Franky leave. If it wasn't for her hands holding her bulge in place, she would use them to push him out through the door.

"Well, you have fun with it. If you've got any questions or need anything, you know where to find me!" Franky gave her a thumbs up.

"Yes. Thank you, Franky."

Franky slowly walked towards the door, being in no hurry at all. "Get out, get out, get out!" Robin thought, her aching cock screaming for some much needed freedom. The doorknob slowly turned, creaking as it rotated. Franky suddenly stopped in his tracks, looking down at the doorknob. Robin's frustration quickly grew as her hands wouldn't stop rubbing against the tent on her dress. Her mind was full of lewd imagery of Nami being tied to that chair and played with. "Oh god…" She thought, as she were slowly being brought towards her limit.

Franky took out a small bottle and squeezed out some dark liquid in the space between the door and the knob. He tried turning it again and the creaking slowly disappeared until it was all but gone. Happy with his victory over the annoying door, he quickly turned around and cheered at Robin. His sudden action startled the flustered Robin, making her jump. As she did, her body tensed up, along with her heavy balls, resulting in a sudden orgasm.

Robin came with a tremendous force and desperately held on to her composure as the intense waves of pleasure rushed through her body. Her cock shot string after string of thick, hot cum, straight into her dress. Thankfully, her hands covered the part of the dress that got drenched in her creamy love. She smiled at Franky, who had just turned his face back towards the door. "Did he notice?" Robin thought. It didn't matter much anymore though, the cyborg had already left, just as the final globs of cum left her twitching member.

With a large sigh of relief, Robin relaxed her body. "Oh dear... What a mess I've made." Robin said to herself, pulling her dress wide open. Her cock sprung out from its sticky prison, jumping in sheer happiness. Robin's cheeks were bright red; she hadn't planned on cumming in front of Franky like that. The image of the event lingered in her mind though, fueling her lust for even more fun. "I better clean this up before I get Nami. Don't want to ruin this dress…"

* * *

Nami kept walking back and forth inside the bathhouse, trying to distract herself from the frustrating sensation between her legs. It did help her a little bit, but the bobbing and swaying of her massive cock made the small relief she did get rather moot. Holding it in her hands didn't help much either as the soft, warm skin only caused her even more frustration than the bobbing and swaying. She would've loved tucking her member back into her pants, but that was still impossible.

Nami contemplated jerking off several times during her time in hiding, but as long as she had that bloody ring around her, she would never be able to find release. A couple of firm strokes now and then did ease some of the tension, but that small relief didn't last very long. Her balls had it even worse. They hung heavily from her groin, rubbing against her pants as she walked. They felt so full… Just letting out a single load would make everything so much better, but instead, it just boiled inside of her.

Suddenly, a form appeared behind her. Several arms wrapped around her body and grabbed her most sensitive parts. The many hands kneaded her balls, stroked her cock and fondled her large breasts. "It's time, my dear…" Robin whispered into her ear. Nami moaned and could only nod in response, too busy being overwhelmed by the sudden pleasure being forced upon her. Robin let the arms vanish into thin air and personally grabbed Nami by her cock. "Come now, it's time for some more fun." Robin grinned, leading her lover out of the bathhouse.

Once outside, Robin looked around to make sure that no one was present. She could hear the antics of the crew some distance away, so they had to be careful as they walked towards their room. As much as she would like to tell the whole world about her and Nami's perverted love, she didn't want to alarm the crew, or cause them any unnecessary trouble. Robin looked back at her partner and saw how Nami was blushing quite heavily, and seemed to really enjoy the attention her stiffness was receiving.

"W-what if someone sees us, Robin? Nami asked.

"Don't you worry about that, I've got it covered." Robin replied, letting go of Nami's cock. It quickly sprung upwards and smacked Nami on her tummy.

"Aah!" Nami yelped from the sudden pleasure.

"Mmm… I really love when you moan. I can hardly control myself, I just want to fuck you right here and now…" Robin grabbed her own cock and gave it a couple of firm strokes. "Fuck… I can't until we get to our room!"

"B-but it's on the other side of the ship. Someone will see us for sure!"

"I said I've got it covered, just keep walking." Robin slapped the palm of her hand on Nami's left butt cheek, coercing her to keep walking. "Hands behind you back. Let that big, hard cock of yours swing and bounce as you walk." Robin whispered into her ear.

The two of them reached the first set stairs, the one leading down towards the lawn. Nami's heart skipped when she saw Luffy, Usopp and Chopper fishing from the side of the ship, just below where she stood. If they only turned their heads and looked up, they would see her drooling stiffness. With Robin at her back, Nami took her first step down the stairs. Without thinking, Nami placed all her weight on that first step. The sound of her shoe's heel hitting the wood echoed throughout the ship. "Fuck…" Nami thought.

The heads of the three downstairs began to turn, eager to see what the clumsy noise was. Nami's heart began beating faster and faster. "They're going to see my slutty, dripping cock!" She thought. But suddenly, the three of them were assaulted by a multitude of hands. The newly formed appendages quickly covered their ears and eyes, whilst other began to mercilessly tickle them. The three fell to the grass, wailing and laughing from Robin's tickling. "We should hurry, before they free themselves." Robin said with a small chuckle.

Nami took the chance and rushed down the stairs and over the lawn. Her face was beat red from all the excitement and embarrassment she was going through. It didn't help that her large cock swung wildly from side to side as she ran. Just as she was about to start running up the stairs to their room, the door to the aquarium bar opened up behind them.

"Ooooh! Nami-swaa…!" Just as Sanji opened his mouth, his entire face was covered by hands. "Mmmpfh~~!" Sanji's own hands tried to remove the ones attacking his face, even though they were so soft and nice.

"Hurry, Nami!" Robin struggled to keep all four occupied.

"R-right!"

The two quickly ran up the stairs, open the door to their room and rushed inside, locking the door behind them. Nami fell to her knees, breathing heavily as her heart tried to calm down. Even Robin seemed a bit flustered at what had just happened. Luckily for them, the crew outside didn't think much of it and just kept laughing at Sanji. Apparently he had enjoyed the assault a bit too much and was now busy trying to hide his "excitement". Robin chuckled to herself and let the eyes and ears she had summoned around the ship vanish into nothingness. She had been prepared for almost anything.

* * *

"W-we made it…" Nami sighed.

"Yes, it seems like we did." Robin smiled at Nami. "You did really well." Robin knelt down and hugged Nami from behind. "Sorry, I think I went a little too far."

"It's okay, Robin. That was actually really exciting." Nami leaned her head backwards, letting it rest on Robin's shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The two just sat there for a while, catching their breaths and losing themselves in their tender embrace. Robin pulled the navigator closer. Her mind began drifting as the heat from their bodies eased her excited soul. She began losing the strength in her arms, slowing letting them fall. Robin could fall asleep at the spot if she wanted to; Nami was just too soft and comfortable. Her eyes began to close, and just as they were about to shut, her hands connected with something familiar.

"A-ah!" Nami moaned.

"What's wrong?" Robin's eyes shot open. Did she accidentally do something bad?

"Your hands, they startled me." Nami responded.

"My hands?" Robin looked over Nami's shoulder to see what she meant. They were rubbing all over her member. "Oh. My apologies, it seems like they have a mind of their own." Robin removed her hands.

"Don't stop."

"…" Robin gently put her hands back around Nami and ran her fingers all over the meaty length.

"Robin…?"

"Yeah…?

"I really need to cum. Please allow me to cum today…"

Robin had almost forgotten about her own excitement, but with those pleading words from her lover, the thing between her legs became painfully stiff. There was something about Nami begging that drove her absolutely insane with lust. Images of raw sex filled her head to the brim. She just wanted to fuck her until she couldn't fuck her anymore. The thought of the large, week-old, boiling load trapped inside Nami's testicles was agonizingly hot.

"S-sure…" Robin's voice trembled as she spoke. Her eyes were glued to the chair beside her bed. Her sudden drowsiness was quickly washed away by aggressive excitement within her sex.

"Robin?" Nami asked.

"Sure, I'll let you cum… I'll milk your cock dry!" She began stroking Nami's throbbing cock until her hands were but a blur.

"Oooh fuuuck!" Nami moaned.

"I'll squeeze every last drop of cum out of your delicious cock, and then I'm going to keep milking you, even when there's nothing left!" Robin was losing her control. Never had she felt such a surge of intense lust before.

"Cuuuumming!" Nami moaned as her balls began pumping, but nothing came out. The ring around her shaft was still blocking her sperm from being released

"Try harder, cock-toy!" Robin's grin grew wider and wider as she began humping Nami's back with her own tool.

"I'm edging! I can't stop edging! Let me cum!" Nami begged.

"Aaah! Begging already!? You're such a wonderful slave!" Robin gave the member in her hand a final, firm stroke, forcing it through another harsh edge, and then let go of it.

"Hnnnnngh! Fuuuuuck… I want to cuuuum!" Nami groaned as her pole strained in the air.

"We're getting to that. Come; let's try our new toy…" Robin was about to cum herself. She felt the load in her balls boil with anticipation, but she needed to wait…

Robin helped Nami up on her feet and undressed her, leaving the cock-ring as the only thing left on her body. She led her to the chair and ordered her to sit down in it. Nami did what was told and sat herself down on the soft, frilly fabric. She placed her arms in the U-shaped armrests and leaned into the chair. Her legs were firmly placed within the U-shaped leg massagers. The cock between her legs stood straight up, almost resting against her tummy. Robin smiled down at her. "Just lean back and relax" she said.

Robin pushed a button on the controller and the chair slowly hummed to life. With another push, the armrests and the leg massagers began move. The fabric within them stretched as they rolled around Nami's limbs. They formed perfect cylinders around Nami's arms and legs, locking them in place. Robin put the controller down on Nami's lap as she reached towards the sides of the chair. Two, tiny doors opened. Robin pulled out a long, soft strap from one end, over Nami's abdomen and secured it on the other side.

"I-is this really necessary?" Nami asked, her nervousness was clearly showing.

"Oh yes, very necessary. You'll see in just a moment." Robin responded, securing a final strap around Nami's forehead. "How does it feel? Does it hurt anywhere?" Robin asked.

"It feels weird, I can't move at all. But it's really soft and comfortable though." Nami replied.

"Good, let's get started then. Oh, better remove this thing before I forget!" Robin reached down and carefully removed the cock-ring around Nami's shaft, picking up the controller at the same time.

"Oooooh… that's sooo much better!" Nami moaned as her cock's freedom was finally granted to her.

"It's a bit redundant to have two cock-rings after all!" Robin grinned.

"W-what…?"

Before she could say anything else, the chair began moving. Her legs were slowly being forced apart and pushed to the side. Being unable to prevent the chair from spreading her, Nami's balls fell between her legs and now dangled heavily below her. As the chair opened up at the front, a big cylindrical machine was being raised up from the hidden compartment. It had a big, circular hole in front of it, and it slowly positioned itself, in a 45 degree angle, in front of Nami's stiffness.

Robin held Nami's sensitive member in place and pushed the cylindrical machine towards it. The machine quickly engulfed Nami's cock, stopping just short of her groin. It had been crafted after very specific measurements, so it fit perfectly around Nami. The mouth of the machine began closing around the base of her shaft. With a *click*, the cylinder was locked in place.

"Let's see what this thing can do…" Robin said.

She pressed another button on the controller, and almost instantly after she had done so, Nami jumped in surprise. The interior of the cylinder coiled around the dick it had just swallowed, and a myriad of wet, rubbery tendrils began rotating around it. Nami moaned as the machine began to work her quivering meat. Robin pressed another button. This time, a large ring inside the cylinder began stroking Nami up and down her shaft and released a hot, sticky substance all over her trapped cock.

"Ooooooooooooooh my god!" Nami moaned.

The liquid inside the machine appeared to be some sort of lubricant, but there was something else to it. It was hot, unbelievably hot! The cylinder stroked and massaged the lube all over the pulsating member. It felt so fucking good! All those tendrils sliding and flickering all over the place, the intense sucking and the stroking were too strong, in a very good way. Nami felt herself reaching her climax, at a rapid speed.

"I'm g-going… to… cum!" Nami's balls tensed and push up towards her body, ready to fire.

"…" Robin grinned.

"!" Nami gritted her teeth as her eyes shot open. "I CAN'T CUM!"

The mouth of the machine sat too tightly around her shaft. She tried to pump her cum out, but it was impossible. Her boiling semen was still trapped inside of her frustrated balls! She moaned and groaned as the machine increased in speed, almost as it desperately tried to milk her balls empty. But she only edged and edged, with no end in sight. It was pure, blissful torture!

"LET ME CUM!" Nami pleaded. "IT'S TOO MUCH!"

"Yes, beg for mercy!" Robin moaned as she jerked herself off. "Let me hear those delicious cries of yours!"

"CUUUUUM!" Nami groaned; drool running down from the side of her mouth.

"Fuck… I'm going to cum! Watch me cum, Nami! Watch me ejaculate all over you so you can see how good it feels!" Robin furiously stroked her cock, aiming it towards the edging navigator. "Catch my sperm!"

And as Nami kept edging in the chair, Robin moaned as string after string of hot, sticky cum shot through the air. Nami whimpered as she saw Robin ejaculate. She wanted to feel it too, she wanted to cum so badly. The semen landed all over Nami and the machine, but Robin just kept cumming, coating Nami's face and tits with hot jizz. Over and over, Robin kept releasing her cum, until she finally fell over and landed on her bed.

Her cock twitched and jumped from the small orgasms that still shot through her body. She involuntarily humped the air as the waves of pleasure washed over her, all while listening to the sound of Nami edging and moaning in the background. Robin crossed her arms and closed her eyes. Just to the side of her, up from her sheets, appeared two naked clones of herself. The two clones crawled seductively towards the real Robin, letting their tongues hang lewdly from their mouths.

The two clones finally reached her and began lapping all over Robin's sensitive cock. They positioned themselves on either side of her body, licking her from two sides. Robin clenched the sheets with her hands as pleasure surged through her throbbing member. She pushed her hips up; making sure Nami had a perfect view of the action. The clones looked at Nami, their eyes full of lust as they lewdly drooled and licked all over Robin.

Nami moaned, tears running down from her eyes as she was being forced to edge over and over again, within the confines of the tireless machine. She felt her mind starting to slip into madness as the cylinder began to vibrate around her. The only thing Nami could do was to curl her toes and dig her nails into the soft fabric of the armrests. Surely it couldn't get worse?

Suddenly, the clones began to suck and stroke Robin's large cock, almost fighting over who could take more of it down its throat. As if that wasn't bad enough, Nami's balls started to expand, increasing rather drastically in size. "R-R…Roo-oob…i-in!" was all that Nami managed to say, as Robin used her powers to enlarge Nami's cum sack. Only until her testicles were the size of tennis balls, did the growth finally halt.

"I'm cumming again, Nami! Look at me ejaculate!" Robin moaned.

The clones kept stroking and licking all over Robin as she unloaded her second volley of cum. Globs of cum shot out of her cock and fell down, plastering her face. Even after the final string of semen had been released, her clones refused to stop what they were doing. They were like the manifestation of her pure, insatiable lust and desire. Robin tried to make them go away, but she had completely lost herself in the moment and was no longer able to stop them.

After being forced to cum six times, the clones finally disappeared as Robin's strength was all gone. Her entire body was covered in her own spunk, reminding her of what had just happened. Her breath was ragged and she was beyond tired. She could still hear Nami's cries in the background. With the last ounce of strength she had left, Robin reached for the controller and pressed a button. The mouth of the cylindrical machine loosened up and finally allowed Nami to achieve what she's been wanting over a week for.

"Oooooooooooooh!" Nami wailed as the sensation in her balls came crashing down upon her. Her eyes rolled backwards and her jaw dropped completely, letting her tongue dangle from her mouth. With a final, heavy gasp, her balls began pumping. Nami came, and she came hard.

Nami's cock exploded with a tremendous force. The cylinder tried to suck all of her thick, sticky cum down its tube, and into the collector it was connected to, but it was too much. Nami's ejaculate gushed out of the mouth of the machine, spilling all over her lap, and down on the floor. The experience was so intense that even Robin could feel the force of Nami's orgasm. Her eyes were glued at the incredible sight in front of her. Her own cock began to twitch and tremble, and by the time Nami had released her second load, Robin was already having her seventh orgasm.

Robin moaned as the orgasm rolled over her. It was much milder than her previous ones, but this one had a much more straining effect on her mind. Quickly after her orgasm had died down, she began to feel incredibly drowsy. And soon thereafter, Robin had fallen asleep, still covered from head to toe, in her own semen. Unfortunately, the machine was still active, and Nami was still cumming her brains out.

The sizes of her loads were finally at the point where the machine could swallow everything that Nami poured out of her cock. Unaware of how the machine operated, Nami was forced to cum until either Robin woke up, until the collection tank was full, or until nine hours later when the machine runs out of power. Her mind was completely void of thoughts at this point, she wasn't even aware of her surroundings. All she could do was to feel was the multitude of earthshattering orgasms that was forced upon her and let her mind scream for mercy.

Darkness finally began settling over the Sunny and even though several hours had passed, Nami was still stuck in the chair, filling the tank with her semen. Luckily for both of them, they would have no one interrupting them until the next day. Franky had been so kind to tell the others not to disturb them until they came out themselves. So Nami's got plenty of time to enjoy the constant torture of the cock-milking machine.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you so much for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it as much I did writing it! As always, I truly appreciate any feedback that you guys might have, regardless if it's as a review or in the form of a PM. I always strive towards increasing both the quality and quantity of my stories – this is why it's so important for me to hear what you have to say. Of course, feel free to contact me in general if you simply want ask me something, or just to talk about writing, fanfiction, smut or any other topics you might have.

While I don't take requests, I do take suggestions and, now, even commissions. If you have an idea that you simply wish to share, regardless what it is about, feel free to contact me and we can discuss it in greater detail (please avoid asking in the review-section, because that's not what it's for). If you're looking to have a story crafted to your specific needs, then please check my profile for more information and specific guidelines and rules.

For you guys that wishes to support me beyond that of "mere" words, and seek to gain some unique benefits of doing so, should check out my pat reon account ((pat reon dot com slash StixzAwesome) just remove the spaces and replace the words with the correct characters). There you will receive access to polls, updates and other rewards such as early access to my stories, sneak previews on work-in-progress and, soon, access to my "Tips & Tricks" to writing. You will also get access to my original anthology called "Tales of Orbis", which consists of a massive world full of unique, creative races, nations, lore, characters and many, many moments of smutty, erotic action.


	3. Eggnog and mistletoes

**Sexual content:**

Throat-fucking, futa, bad jokes.

* * *

Eggnog and mistletoes

Christmas was drawing near and the entire crew was busy preparing for the holiday fun. Robin and Nami, in particular, were busy trying out some festive clothing that they were going to wear. Nami had already decided on a super cute, red and white santa costume. It consisted of an adorable hat, a red top, a red skirt and some red, fluffy boots. All items had these wonderful and puffy edges. It was a bit provocative, as the skirt was rather short and the top showed quite a bit of cleavage. But what's wrong with showing a little skin?

"How much longer is this going to take, Robin? I want to open my eyes already…" Nami pouted, sitting on the floor.

"Just a moment, I'm almost done." Robin chuckled, still a bit tipsy from all the eggnog Sanji had given her.

"Well, at least I can entertain myself with the fact that you suck at handling liquor!" Nami grinned, taking victories wherever she could.

"Fufufu, I must admit that I'm not as good as you when it comes to swallowing large amounts of liquids."

"Ha ha ha… You're such a dork when you're drunk!" Nami retorted.

"I am not drunk, I am merely tipsy. I must say that it's quite adorable how Sanji tries to get us drunk."

"I bet he thinks he can get us all naked and lovey-dovey!" Nami giggled.

"I'm done now."

"Finally, let's see it!"

Nami opened her eyes and almost fell over at the very moment she realized what Robin was wearing. It was a much sluttier version of Nami's own costume. Beside the fact that she wore the same hat and boots as Nami, the rest of her outfit was completely different. Robin wasn't wearing anything to cover up her, rather impressive, bust, just these small frilly puffs of cotton covering her nipples. Her legs were dressed in stockings and further up, connected to a garter belt. Her entire groin was visible from almost all sides, but most visibly, Robin's semi-erect cock had this fluffy red and white sock around it.

Robin spun around, giving Nami a view of her rear. She spread her legs apart and bent over, pushing her ass up into the air. Her moist, glistening pussy was almost beckoning Nami to have a taste. She didn't get the chance to be lured over though, as Robin straightened her body and turned back around, facing her growing stiffness towards Nami.

"R-Robin! You can't seriously believe that you can wear something like that in front of everyone!?" Nami blurted out, her cheeks were bright red.

"Not everyone, no. I just thought I'd show you what I'm going to wear after the party, when we're alone. Do you like it?" Robin grinned.

"Of course I like it…" Nami muttered, trying to hide her excitement.

"…" Robin walked closer to Nami, stopping just inches away from her. Robin's thick cock was almost touching the navigator's face.

"Wait… is that a mistletoe?" Nami asked, looking at the green object at the front of Robin's garter belt.

"Yes, it is."

"Why do you have a mistletoe attached to your garter belt?" Nami asked.

"…" Robin's grin widened. "So I can ask you for a kiss…"

Robin took a step forward and pressed her rock hard cock against Nami's face, forcing the girl back, up against the side of her bed. The sock covering her pole was incredibly soft and slid smoothly across the girl's cheeks. A few step more and Robin was now pressing the base of her shaft over one of Nami eyes. Nami was beat red at this point, as she could feel Robin's balls resting over her luscious lips. It took everything she had not to gobble them up the instant they made contact with her.

"That's not how mistletoes work…" Nami blushed heavy as Robin continued to grind herself all over her.

"Details…" Robin smiled. "Are you going to give me a kiss, or not?"

"The sock is in the way…" Nami looked away, acting all shy.

"Then take it off."

Nami turned her head back and looked up at Robin. "Darn cock is so big that I can hardly see her…" Nami thought as she tried to look into her lover's eyes. Just as she about to pull the sock off of the large penis in front of her, Robin interrupted. "With your teeth, Nami" Robin ordered, pushing the tip of her member down with her hand, pointing it towards Nami's mouth. "God… Why is Robin so damn perverted when she's drunk…?" Nami thought. "And why does it turn me on much…?"

Slowly, the little cat opened her mouth and sunk her teeth into the soft sock. Once she had secured a tiny part of it between her teeth, she began pulling it off of Robin. The fabric slid slowly over the rigid pole, causing Robin to release a brief, but seductive moan. Just as it was about to fall off the tip, Nami stopped and released the sock from her mouth. She looked up at Robin, opening her mouth wide and letting her moist tongue dangle in front of her.

Robin grew even harder at the lewd sight that Nami presented her. Her throbbing cock tensed and jumped, causing the sock to drop to the floor, revealing the sensitive cock-head. Robin looked down at Nami, as she just sat there, mouth open and her hands resting on the floor between her legs. "Fuck… I can't take it anymore!" Robin groaned. In an instant, Robin had grabbed Nami's head with both her hands and thrust her stiffness right into the wet mouth.

"Mmmphf!" Nami moaned as the taste of her lover's cock filled her mouth. Her tongue pressed itself against the underside of the shaft and began licking it.

"Oooh fuck…! Now that's what I call a kiss!" Robin moaned as her length slid further and further inside. "But let's add some throat to it…"

"MMMPHF!?"

In an instant, Robin had forced her cock down Nami's throat and just kept it there. She held the head firmly in place, not wanting the pleasure stop just yet. It felt so fucking great inside that tight, wet place, especially when it began convulsing around her. Surely enough, Nami began tapping on Robin's leg, signaling her that she needed to breath. Robin didn't stop though. "Just a few more moments… Your throat is massaging my cock so nicely…" Robin said. Nami began gagging and tears started to form at the edges of her eyes. Robin saw how Nami struggled, and quickly pulled out.

"*cough!* *cough!* Oooh fuck…!" Nami moaned as she gasped for air. "I'm so fucking wet… *cough!* You almost made me cum on the spot…!" Nami reached for her sex, sliding one of her hands down her wet panties and began rubbing all over herself. "Give me more!" She opened her mouth again and stuck her tongue out.

Robin didn't even bother to reply, she just thrust her cock down Nami's throat as quickly as she could. This time she pulled out just as quickly as she had entered, slowly building up momentum for a rhythmic throat-fucking. Nami gasped for air every time Robin's thick meat slid out of her throat. She didn't get much time to do it as the dick came rushing into her almost immediately. Wet and lewd sounds began filling the room, assaulting their ears as they continued.

"´Tis the season to be rapey… Fella-la-la-la-la… Fellatio!" Robin sang, grinning and moaning between each major part. "Oh god…" Nami thought. "She's so fucking dorky when she's drunk!"

Robin's breath grew ragged and heavy, she was getting close to cumming. Nami felt the dick grow inside of her but could do little to stop it. Not that she wanted to. Robin's grip around her head increased as she forced her erection down as far as she could. Tears ran down Nami's eyes as her head was being used like some inanimate sex toy. Suddenly Robin let out a long, drawn out moan and pressed her cock down Nami's throat and held her in place.

Large strings of cum shot out of Robin's throbbing penis and straight down into Nami's stomach. Robin came so hard that the force of her ejaculation shot cum up into Nami's mouth and nose. Globs of semen flew out of her and plastered itself onto Robin's groin. Load after load was released, filling the poor navigator to the brim.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" Nami's mind screamed as her pussy came. Her entire body started shaking as her own orgasm crashed through her. The lack of air made the experience so much more intense. All she could do was to desperately hold on until Robin was done filling her up. To Nami, time had crawled to a complete stop, but her orgasm kept growing and growing, driving her mad with lust. She was losing it completely. All the cum streaming into her belly, the orgasm that rocked her world and the desperate need for air overwhelmed her.

Just as she was about to pass out, the sticky, wet cock inside of her slowly slid out. The tips of the meaty monster finally left her throat and dragged itself over her lifeless tongue, until the entire thing popped out of her mouth. Nami's reflexes shot into action and with a huge gasp, air rushed into her lungs. Tears, sweat and cum ran down from her face as she kept gasping for more and more air.

Robin, who had just pulled herself free from Nami's throat, took a few steps passed the coughing girl, leaned down onto the bed and fell over. Robin just lay there, resting on her back, against the soft bedsheets as her cock twitched in the air. Her balls felt so empty after that strong orgasm so she could lie there and enjoy the wonderful sensation between her legs.

"W-what… did you… think… of MY eggnog…?" Robin sighed, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Ooooooooh my GOD! I'm never letting you drink again!" Nami planted the palm of her hand against her face and groaned at Robin's dorky joke.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you so much for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it as much I did writing it! As always, I truly appreciate any feedback that you guys might have, regardless if it's as a review or in the form of a PM. I always strive towards increasing both the quality and quantity of my stories – this is why it's so important for me to hear what you have to say. Of course, feel free to contact me in general if you simply want ask me something, or just to talk about writing, fanfiction, smut or any other topics you might have.

While I don't take requests, I do take suggestions and, now, even commissions. If you have an idea that you simply wish to share, regardless what it is about, feel free to contact me and we can discuss it in greater detail (please avoid asking in the review-section, because that's not what it's for). If you're looking to have a story crafted to your specific needs, then please check my profile for more information and specific guidelines and rules.

For you guys that wishes to support me beyond that of "mere" words, and seek to gain some unique benefits of doing so, should check out my pat reon account ((pat reon dot com slash StixzAwesome) just remove the spaces and replace the words with the correct characters). There you will receive access to polls, updates and other rewards such as early access to my stories, sneak previews on work-in-progress and, soon, access to my "Tips & Tricks" to writing. You will also get access to my original anthology called "Tales of Orbis", which consists of a massive world full of unique, creative races, nations, lore, characters and many, many moments of smutty, erotic action.


	4. A deal with the devil - Part 1

**Sexual content:**

Blowjob, deepthroat, teasing, edging, handsfree orgasm.

* * *

A deal with the devil – Part 1

It was late at night and the Strawhats had merrily fallen asleep to the calm waves and the gentle breeze. It had been a wonderful day, full of crazy things and weird-looking sea creatures. The sounds of snoring could be heard from every direction, except for one. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out which room was void of the incessant noise of several hibernating and/or comatose monkeys. Compared to the male quarters, Nami's and Robin's room had far more enticing and active things going on.

Every night, just after the crew had gone to sleep, Nami and Robin would entertain themselves with some rather carnal desires. Both of them would spend their days in wait of the approaching night without anyone knowing how eager they were for it. The last few hours of the day was like pure torture for the two. Their impatient nature often had them fooling around most of the time, just barely hidden from any watchful eyes. Once nighttime arrived however, these females would drop all restraints enforced upon them, by themselves, and engage in the most lustful, wild sex you could imagine.

Nami and Robin were actually quite lucky that Franky had been so kind to soundproof their room to "prevent Luffy from disturbing Nami when she was working on her maps". If he hadn't, then the rest of the crew would have to deal with the nightly screams of lewd ecstasy and the loud cries of pleasure. Having Sanji risk death by blood loss every night wasn't really much of an option for them. Despite that, Nami did actually get a few nice and quiet moments for when she worked, thanks to the new walls, but that wouldn't stop the two from also using the room as a breeding ground.

Tonight was no different and the frustration had built up quite substantially within them. Unlike other nights however, where they just fucked each other's brain out, Robin wanted to try something a little bit different. This time, Robin wanted to pleasure Nami using only her mouth. Nami was not allowed to interfere in any way and would have her own hands behind her back. Robin had the habit of prolonging her blowjobs to the point where it drove her lover wild with frustration, much to her own enjoyment of course.

"Oh fuck, Robin… That feels so good!" Nami moaned.

Nami was standing in the middle of the room, completely naked, with Robin's hungry mouth wrapped around her stiff member. The slick tongue twirled around the tip of her sensitive member, teasing her slightly as the mouth continued to take it deeper. She groaned softly as the suction around her throbbing cock increased by each passing moment. Her hands were still behind her back, but it took almost everything she had just to keep them in check.

Ever since they started, Robin had been very meticulous in the amount of pleasure she was giving Nami. She really wanted to perfect her technique, so it would be quite counterproductive to have her ejaculate too soon. Her tongue rubbed lightly against the underside of Nami's dick as Robin bobbed her head up and down in a rhythmical motion; she spread her own legs and allowed her own cock to spring out from between them.

She couldn't help but moan as she continued to suck, slurping and tasting her lover to the extent of her ability. Robin was so incredibly horny and her cock was aching and throbbing so hard that the precum just wouldn't stop dripping from her tip. It was an incredible feeling having your erection jumping out of sheer frustration, desperate for the slightest bit of attention. Robin arched her chest forward and pressed them together with her arms. The palms of her hands were resting against the floor with just enough space for her cock to poke out between her arms.

Nami looked down at Robin, watching as the woman jiggled her ass and breasts as she continued to slurp on her dick. Her face was so lewd, mouth wrapped around Nami's cock and her lips dragging across the length of the shaft. She felt her testicles pulled up into her groin as the pressure slowly increased. Nami exhaled and groaned as Robin began kissing the tip, leaving the rest of her member begging for more.

"Stop teasing me so much, Robin…" Nami groaned.

"Then it wouldn't be practice, now would it?" Robin grinned briefly before opening her mouth as wide as she could and sticking her tongue out so she could lick the pulsating shaft in front of her.

"B-But you've been at it for at least an hour already…"

"It's only been twenty four minutes, Nami."

"Whatever, I'll go insane before you're done!"

"And?" Robin looked up at Nami and chuckled softly.

Robin lowered herself slightly, running her tongue down Nami's shaft until she reached her balls. Without waiting, Robin sucked the testicles into her mouth and began juggling them. It was pretty hard to make them bounce around considering their size, but that wasn't going to stop her from at least trying. With those large, heavy testicles filling her mouth, Robin moaned and pressed against Nami's frustrated cock, rubbing her forehead all over it. She kept looking up at Nami, but that didn't work too well as her pulsating member and her large tits were in the way.

"Oh god… That feels too good! My balls are bursting with cum… Please, Robin, milk my cock dry!"

"Mmmm!"

Nami's pleading was just what Robin wanted to hear; making her lover beg for release made her so incredibly aroused. The skin around her cock felt unbelievably tight and she could just imagine how good it must feel to fuck Nami's pussy right now. Precum kept drooling out of her excitement as she fondled the balls inside her mouth. Robin lowered her head further, pulling and stretching Nami's testicles. "I can't wait to taste her thick, sticky semen…" she thought.

With an audible *pop*, Robin released Nami's balls and watched as they quickly pulled up into her groin. She could see how the navigator's legs trembled from the strain of having to endure Robin's blowjob while standing up. It was as if she was trying to stop herself from fucking the air with her frustration cock. It was quite adorable actually, but that wouldn't be enough for her to show Nami some mercy. No, the night was still young and they were far done.

Nami groaned as her balls contracted into her body, aching and throbbing violently with desire. It was so infuriatingly hard to control herself and stay still while Robin worked on her cock. Her face was bright red and her breaths were getting faster and more rugged. She could feel how the slick, wet tongue of the archeologist pressed against the underside of her stiffness, slowly running up her hot length. Every time she reached the tip, Robin would take it in her mouth and suck and flick her tongue up and down the slit of her cock.

"Fuck! Stop teasing me so much and suck it like the slut you are!" Nami let out a frustrated groan as she finally snapped from the intense teasing.

"Mmmmph!?"

Nami grabbed Robin by her head and forcefully rammed her cock straight into her throat and began thrusting in and out. She moaned happily as she fucked her lover's face as hard as she could. Her fingers wrapped around the hair and dug into the back of Robin's skull, guiding it back and forth. "Fuck, yes!" Nami gasped, "Suck that fucking cock, you whore!" Wet, sloppy sounds of throatfucking echoed inside the room, mixing pleasantly with Nami's slutty moans and Robin's quick, desperate gasps for air.

Robin hadn't been completely taken by surprise by Nami's sudden aggression; this was what she had been working for all along. The moment where a person loses all hints of control and restraints, to have them drown in a perverted desire got Robin off something fierce. She had done these kinds of things before she had joined the Strawhats, but those moments paled in comparison to the joy she felt from teasing and playing with the girl currently fucking her throat.

Nami kept thrusting in an out of Robin, over and over again. Her testicles slammed into her lover's chin with every push she made, sending jolts of pleasure throughout her entire body. They felt so incredibly bloated and full, ready to burst any second now. She looked down at Robin, watching as her cock slid in and out of her. Nami loved how lewd the archeologist sounded as she gagged on her massive, throbbing limb.

"Oh yes… choke on my fucking cock, Robin!" Nami groaned. "This is what you get for messing with me!"

Robin was in heaven; her throat was being fucked like some kind of inanimate object, used purely for pleasure and satisfaction. She slurped and sucked as best she could as it cock slid in and out of her throat. Her own cock jumped and twitched with excitement from the intense pleasure of being used by Nami. Robin was so horny and excited that her dick began to edge as Nami continued. It was so hard to breath with that monster ravaging her throat that her eyes started tearing up.

Her cock was on fire, burning from the frustration of not being touched and it was all made even worse as it kept edging and edging. Robin dug her nails into the wooden floor, determined to keep her hands off of her throbbing member. Her testicles pumped furiously, desperate to release the boiling load trapped inside of them. Nami's grip around her head tightened as she pounded her mouth, pulling and pushing, back and forth. She was about to cum any second now.

Once she realized how close Nami was, Robin closed her eyes and used her powers to fill her mouth and throat with as many tongues as she could. They coiled and wrapped around the invading member, licking and rubbing all over it. This was far more than what Nami could handle. She gritted her teeth as her balls contracted and began pumping. Nami's entire body tensed up and with her last remaining strength she pressed Robin's face against her groin.

"I'm cumming!" Nami gasped.

Robin managed to take a final breath of air before her throat was completely plugged up by Nami's pulsating member. She was actually quite lucky, just a second later and her lunges would have taken the brunt of Nami's ejaculation, and ejaculate she did. Hot, thick strings of semen burst out of her, plastering the walls of Robin's throat and shot straight down into her stomach. If anyone was watching, they would be able to see the bulge on the outside of Robin's throat, pulsating as it emptied its load inside of her.

Tears streamed out of Robin's eyes and ran down her face as she gagged on the ejaculated cock. Her tongues rubbed up and down on Nami's length, stroking and licking as she came. One of her tongues pressed itself against her slit and lapped all over it, tasting her delicious cum as it exploded out of her tip. She could feel her own member ache with need, screaming for the tiniest bit of much needed attention.

Robin quickly raised her hands off of the floor and flung them around Nami's hips and grabbed onto her butt cheeks. It wasn't because she wanted some ass, even though it was like a nice bonus, it was to keep her hands from stroking her own cock. Robin was a bit of a masochist and loved to edge; the feeling she got in her testicles and dick was amazing. Keeping her cock on the verge of cumming and denying any approaching orgasm was intense and very satisfying.

"Oh fuck, I can't stop cumming!" Nami whimpered.

As those words echoed inside of Robin's mind, her body finally betrayed her and nudged her aching cock over the edge. Rope after rope of boiling cum shot out of Robin's pumping penis; it flew between Nami's legs and splattered against the floor behind her, creating quite the mess. She gagged and moaned, sending tingling vibrations all over Nami's throbbing erection. Both girls were shaking and trembling as their orgasms continued.

It took the two roughly thirty seconds to empty their sacks and to finally stop cumming. But even as the final drops of semen slowly trickled out of their twitching cocks, Robin's tongues were still licking and rubbing all over Nami's sensitive length. Tirelessly they coiled and wrapped around it, twisting and rotating without an end in sight. Robin, who still had her arms around Nami, didn't want to let go of the tasty treat inside her throat; unless she wanted to choke on the thing, she would have to force herself to give it up.

Thankfully for her, Nami's grip on her head had loosened up after the hard orgasm and allowed Robin to pull away. Inch after inch, Robin slowly removed the pulsating shaft until only the head was left inside her mouth. She took a deep breath through her nose and slurped strongly all over Nami's sensitive tip. The navigator whimpered and moaned as Robin gave her cock a final kiss before letting her go.

"Mmmm…" Robin licked her lips and swallowed any remaining cum left inside her mouth. "I thought we agreed that using our hands was considered cheating." She chuckled lightly, not caring about the rules in the slightest.

"You can't expect me to survive for that long inside your mouth, Robin?" Nami smiled back, feeling much better after releasing her pent up frustration. "

"Fufufu, I guess you've got a point. At this pace, however, we will never improve as much as I would've liked. I believe I have to tie you down next time we do it…"

"Like I'd let you do that! I know how much you love sucking cock, Robin. You wouldn't let me go until next sunrise!"

"What if I give you something in return?" Robin leaned back, presenting her erect cock to Nami and began humping the air, letting it bounce lewdly up and down. "If you let me have my way with you, you can do whatever you want with me. Doesn't that sound fair to you?"

"…" Nami stared silently at the bouncing cock and swallowed, it was a really tempting offer after all. "A-anything?"

"A.n.y.t.h.i.n.g…" Robid lewdly replied.

Nami just stood there, enjoying the show Robin was giving her and contemplated accepting her offer. But something felt really off, it was like she was signing a contract with the devil. Regardless, she would be able to do whatever she wanted with Robin and she wouldn't be able to reject her. Her head was filled with images and ideas of perverted activities. There was so many different things that she wanted to try, but Robin was such a slut that she'd end up doing them anyway. No, she needed something that would rival what Robin was going to do to her, if not something that was even worse.

That's when it dawned on her, something that would have Robin screaming and whimpering for hours on end; something that would be considered pure torture for her. Nami held back the widest grin of her life as her cock strained with arousal. Yes, she knew exactly what to do, but first she had to endure and survive a night trapped inside Robin's mouth. But regardless, that was a small price to pay to be able to absolutely destroy that perverted archeologist and make her think twice about giving Nami such an opportunity again.

"Sure." Nami's poker face was flawless, hiding her excitement from Robin. "It's a deal."

"Wonderful…" Robin replied. She had no intention whatsoever of hiding her own excitement and grinned widely. "We start tomorrow and I will be going first, just letting you know. Make sure you prepare yourself because I'm not going to show you the same mercy I did today…"

"Bring it on!" Nami's eyes burned with determination as the two shuck hands. "And until then?"

"We fuck like bunnies of course..."

"I like the sound of that… I can't wait to ram my cock into your pussy, Robin…" Nami replied, stroking her drooling cock.

The two girls made their way over to their beds and jumped in. For the rest of the night, around three hours, they fucked, licked and sucked as much cock and pussy as they could, covering their sheets with all the juices they could produce. Robin and Nami would normally show a bit more restraint and avoid covering everything with their spunk but tomorrow was Sanji's turn to do laundry and why not tease the poor chef a little by leaving a nice, messy little gift for him to find? They would have to give him the sheets personally and make sure he knew it was from them. They really loved knowing how horny he was and how much he lusted for them, so why not make him ache just a tiny bit more?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you so much for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it as much I did writing it! As always, I truly appreciate any feedback that you guys might have, regardless if it's as a review or in the form of a PM. I always strive towards increasing both the quality and quantity of my stories – this is why it's so important for me to hear what you have to say. Of course, feel free to contact me in general if you simply want ask me something, or just to talk about writing, fanfiction, smut or any other topics you might have.

While I don't take requests, I do take suggestions and, now, even commissions. If you have an idea that you simply wish to share, regardless what it is about, feel free to contact me and we can discuss it in greater detail (please avoid asking in the review-section, because that's not what it's for). If you're looking to have a story crafted to your specific needs, then please check my profile for more information and specific guidelines and rules.

For you guys that wishes to support me beyond that of "mere" words, and seek to gain some unique benefits of doing so, should check out my pat reon account ((pat reon dot com slash StixzAwesome) just remove the spaces and replace the words with the correct characters). There you will receive access to polls, updates and other rewards such as early access to my stories, sneak previews on work-in-progress and, soon, access to my "Tips & Tricks" to writing. You will also get access to my original anthology called "Tales of Orbis", which consists of a massive world full of unique, creative races, nations, lore, characters and many, many moments of smutty, erotic action.


	5. Morning Glory

**Sexual content:**

Handjob, missionary, cowgirl, threesome, forced orgasms and double blowjob!?

* * *

Morning Glory

The day was still at its infancy as the sun began to poke up over the edge of the glowing horizon, slowly bathing the sea in its radiant shine. The Sunny was currently anchored by a petite island, just barely a hundred feet in diameter. It was more like the tip of a mountain than anything else. At first glance it could've been mistaken for a volcano, but after a closer inspection it turned out to just be a very, very small island. Even though there was some disappointment due to the lack of excitement regarding this mass of land, it still served a meaningful purpose of securing the ship for a night of well-deserved sleep.

The light of the rising sun swept across the surface of the water and quickly crept up the aft of the ship. As the sun rose, the light began to penetrate the window of the girl's quarters and illuminated the mirror, just above their desk. Normally, this wouldn't really be a problem, but since the girls had been busy redecorating their room, the light was redirected straight onto Nami's face. The poor girl was quickly awoken by the rude beam of searing brightness and found it rather difficult to find a position where she wasn't bothered by it.

Nami wasn't the kind to give up, though and, after some quick thinking, dove underneath her duvet and relished in its protective softness. As Nami grinned triumphantly over the success of her master plan, she noticed the odd blob of flesh right next to her. After a few seconds of morning dumbness, Nami realized who it was. To be fair, they had only joined their beds together yesterday and Nami wasn't used to sleeping right next to Robin, not yet at least.

With mischievous eyes and maliciously perverted intent, Nami lifted the duvet and admired the naked figure. To them, sleeping naked was an obvious choice because they loved the sensation of the satin sheets against their bodies, and especially between their legs. They would never admit such a thing, though, lest they risk putting Sanji through another one of his fervent masturbation frenzies. No, it was better if that fact was kept secret.

Due to the horrible and outright evil, bright light that blinded Nami so, she failed to notice the massive bulging tent, just above Robin's crotch. Although, as fate would have it, her eyes would soon find their mark and discover the thing she was instinctively looking for. Even though Nami had seen it plenty of times before, seeing it in its morning glory never failed to give her the same old satisfying surprise. As she slowly uncovered the towering behemoth, she felt her own shaft come to life.

Robin was still fast asleep, and was completely unaware that Nami was exposing her sex. Her cock strained in the air with an incredible hardness, enduring the onslaught of vivid wet dreams. Just below her shaft hung the large, aching testicles, pumping briefly from time to time. Even though Nami couldn't see it, she knew that Robin's lady parts must be drenched with need. It wasn't that hard to tell, Nami was the same after a night full of erotic dreams. The raging erection kind of gave it away as well.

Inching forward, Nami positioned herself just next to her friend and pushed the duvet far enough so she had complete freedom to do whatever she wanted with Robin's cock. Slowly, she placed her hand around the meaty shaft and, very softly, began to rub it up and down. Nami stared intently at it, admiring the rigid length. The warm pole felt so good in her hand, especially when she reached the tip so she could smear all that pre cum over the sensitive head.

Soft moans escaped Robin mouth as Nami continued, it was incredible how the archeologist could sleep through literally anything. But then again, Nami was being incredibly careful not to apply too much force to her handjob, or cause to much movement with her body. This wasn't the first time she had attempted to jerk Robin off whilst she slept, but Nami had yet to succeed in making her cum before waking her up. To be fair, that challenge was most likely impossible, but that wouldn't stop her from trying.

Nami softly pinched the skin of the shaft between her fingers and dragged it slowly along the length. Robin's body began to shift slightly and her muscles started waking up. She was no longer in a deep sleep, which meant that she could wake up at any moment. Nami slid her hand down between the archeologist's legs and cupped her balls. Each testicle felt heavy and bloated, filled to the brim with delicious cum. "I can't wait to taste it…" Nami thought.

Robin's body twisted and turned as the tension in her genitals increased. Her hips began to hump meagerly, causing her engorged cock to prod up and down. To Robin it was all part of her dream, a dream she thought to have full control over. Even as she fucked so many tight cunts, the reality of the situation was that she couldn't cum until her real body did. Instead, all Robin could feel was an intense frustration of always wanting to ejaculate, but never reaching that point.

With her eyes locked onto her friend's face, Nami stared at the exquisite contortion as she applied more and more pleasure. With the cock firmly in her hand, she began to stroke it up and down with a quick pace. She could see that Robin was getting close and decided to give her the best wake up possible. Her fingers tightened and the speed of her hand increased with each passing stroke. Nami needed to time this perfectly.

The meaty cock in her hand throbbed wildly as Nami continued to work it. She inched forward some more, spilling her sizeable tits over Robin's own chest. She moaned into her friend ear as she sped up even more. The black-haired woman grunted and whimpered as her orgasm approached. Her balls began to tightened and pull up into her groin, desperate to release its load. "Cum…" Nami whispered into Robin's ear, just as she bit down on it, sinking her teeth into the soft flesh.

Robin was instantly pulled out of her dream and her eyes shot open as the pleasure poured into her senses. Without the slightest chance to react, her entire body tensed up as she gripped the sheets with her hands and pushed her hips up into the air. Nami began stroking Robin's cock as hard and fast as she could, determined to wring out as many delicious moans as she could. The poor archeologist never got the opportunity to collect herself before she was forced over the edge.

"Fuuuuuck!" Robin screamed as her balls began pumping furiously.

With Nami still nibbling on her ear, Robin's eyes quickly rolled back into her head as her body began to shake and tremble violently. Her cock exploded and thick, boiling strings of cum shot through the air, plastering the faces of the two girls. Her cock throbbed and her balls pumped as she covered herself and Nami with her own semen. All she could do was to hang on to dear life as the orgasm rocked her body. Even as she came, Nami refused to slow down even one bit and continued to work Robin's ejaculating cock.

Robin was cumming so hard that she could no longer keep on moaning. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes as her heavy loads landed all over her. As the brunt of her ejaculation subsided, Robin could finally exhale and let her muscles relax. Her throbbing girl-cock still ached and pumped for all it was worth, even though the last bit of cum had already left it. After a few moments, Nami was finally content with her work and released Robin from her tight grip.

"Good morning, Robin…" Nami seductively whispered into the archeologist's ear, licking off a bit of cum from her face. "Did you sleep well?"

"Haah… Y-yes…" Robin meekly replied.

"Mmm, glad to hear it…" She continued to clean Robin's face with her tongue. "I really love breakfast in bed…"

"You are such a dork, Nami." Robin chuckled. "But save some for me, would you?"

"Don't you worry…" Nami stood up on her knees, positioned herself between Robin's legs and began rubbing her cock against the inviting pussy in front of it. "I've got your portion right here…"

"Oh my…" Robin trailed her hands down her body and caressed her thighs before gently pushing them apart, spreading her legs completely. "Better get to it then, I'm starving down there…"

"God, you're such a wonderful slut!"

"Itadakimasu…"

Nami took a few small steps forward and leaned over her friend, prodding her needy cock against the welcoming slit. She pushed her cock forward, slowly parting Robin's lips and penetrating her eager cunt. Nami groaned as the slick walls coiled around the tip of her penis, almost strangling her shaft as she pushed further inside. It didn't take long for Nami to push her entire length inside of Robin but, once there, she realized how much trouble she was actually in.

With a grin across her face, Robin squeezed down on Nami's member and pulled her in even deeper. She could feel every little twitch, every little jolt of pleasure she forced upon Nami's length. Robin watched as Nami's overly confident grin slowly turned into a nervous smile. "What's the matter, Nami?" Robin asked "Cat caught your cock?" The two just stared at each other for a brief moment before bursting out in laughter. "And you're calling ME a dork!?" Nami blurted out.

After settling down, Robin began wiggling her hips, giving Nami a taste of her sweet pussy and coercing her to get going. Nami eagerly replied by pulling her cock out, just so she could push it back in. As Nami got into a nice, rhythmic fucking, Robin grabbed her sizeable tits and gave them a nice squeeze. Moans left her mouth as she massaged her ample chest and pinched her hard nipples. She looked up at Nami and saw the girl stare back, mesmerized by Robin's performance.

Nami tried to speed up as much as she could; she wanted to give Robin the fucking of her life, but that would come with the risk of premature ejaculation. It wasn't Nami's first time, far from it in fact, but Robin's tightness, together with her impeccable skill in bed, had Nami struggling to keep herself from losing control. Instead, she was forced to keep it slow and steady, focusing all her might on surviving Robin's delicious pussy.

Robin knew far too well what kind of predicament Nami was in and made herself look as sexy as she could. She arched her chest up, moaning seductively as she massaged her chest and squeezed down on the penis inside her wet cunt. Nami's lewd grunts, together with her twitching cock, were evidence enough that she was fighting against the tides of her approaching orgasm. Robin grinned and wrapped her legs around Nami's waist and pulled her in towards her.

"Ooh fuck, not so quick, Robin!" Nami gasped.

But Robin didn't listen; she just kept pulling her friend in, closer and closer, until Nami couldn't get any deeper inside of her. It was then that Robin crossed her arms and a plethora of limbs appear below them. In just a few seconds, the two found themselves in a completely different position than from before. Nami was placed on her back, with her waist and chest hanging out from the edge of the bed. Robin found herself on top of Nami, her legs besides her friend's hips with her cock still buried deep inside of her.

Nami dangled off of the edge of the bed, still confused as to what had happened. She looked up and saw Robin staring down at her with the widest grin possible. The black-haired archeologist began rocking back and forth, humping up and down as she clenched down on the throbbing cock inside of her. Nami gasped at the intense pleasure flowing through her sex, quickly forcing her towards the edge.

As if things couldn't get more intense, Robin crossed her arms again and Nami found her own arms locked behind her back. Then, just behind her head, appeared a naked clone of Robin which slowly rose from the wooden floor. The clone grabbed Nami's head and guided its twitching cock towards the navigator's mouth. The pulsating tip prodded against her lips, and even though Nami hesitated for a moment, she opened her mouth and let the monster slide inside.

Nami groaned as the dick forced its way up her throat, pushing her wet walls aside and sliding deeper and deeper inside her hungry gullet. Her head was now completely upside down as she hung out over the bed, giving the clone the best angle possible to fuck her throat. With her arms, head and waist locked into place, all Nami could do was whimper and moan as she was used like an inanimate toy.

Robin bit her lower lip as she rode the Nami's large cock, grinding and squeezing it as much as she could. She placed her hands on her friend's stomach and dragged her fingers across her toned body, enjoying every nook and cranny of her muscles. Without slowing down, Robin grabbed her clone by its head and guided it in towards her cock. The clone eagerly opened its mouth and stuck its tongue out. In one swift movement, Robin ordered the clone to start gagging on her cock.

Lewd slurps, moans and gagging noises filled the room as both Robin and her clone fucked a throat each with their large cocks. Nami, whom could do nothing but take the brunt of their assault, felt her orgasm approach her at a frightening speed. The clone that fucked her throat increased the speed of her thrusts and tightened the grip around Nami's head. Her heavy testicles slapped against the navigator's face as she plunged her meaty shaft deep into her mouth.

Nami cried out as loudly as she could as she was brought over the edge. Her cock erupted and her balls pumped desperately to rid itself from the boiling load trapped inside of it. Rope after rope of hot, sticky cum shot through Nami's shaft and burst out of her tip and exploded into Robin's hungry pussy. Just like Nami had done before, Robin refused to stop and kept fucking her ejaculating cock, showing no sign of stopping.

Robin was milking her dry and Nami could do nothing to stop her. Nami's body tensed up and she flailed with her legs in hopes to free herself. Her sensitive cock screamed for mercy as Robin's tight pussy clenched down upon it. No matter how much the poor navigator tried, she was forced to endure whatever Robin did to her. Even though her orgasm had died down and the semen had stopped flowing out of her, Robin still kept going.

If it wasn't for the clone thrusting its massive cock in and out of her throat, Nami would have screamed and begged for them to stop. Her sensitive cock-head was on fire and the pleasure was becoming far too intense for her to handle. The worst part was that Robin knew exactly what Nami was going through, and made sure to focus all of her attention on the sensitive tip. Only a minute later, Robin's meticulous skills had brought Nami to her second orgasm.

Robin watched and listened to Nami's every twitch and moan whilst her clone slurped away at her mistresses' penis. She was enjoying herself far too much to stop now and even increased the pace of her fucking. Her wet sex humped up and down, pushing the straining penis in and out of her whilst she twisted and rotated her hips to increase the sensation. Every little move she made was meant to bring about as much pleasure as possible.

As Robin continued to bring herself closer to her orgasm, she felt how Nami unloaded inside her for a second time. Her body trembled in pleasure as her pussy was plastered with her friend's hot cum. The cock pumped and throbbed violently as Nami came and came, making it impossible for Robin to last any longer. As a final act of sadistic love, Robin clenched down on Nami sensitive length and screamed out in ecstasy

Robin came so fucking hard. Her clone did everything it could to swallow its mistress' massive load, but completely failed. Huge globs of cum gushed out of its mouth and nose, splattering all over Robin's groin. As a result, the clone was also brought over the edge and lodged its cock deep inside of Nami's throat and held her head in place.

"MMMMPHF!" Nami moaned as the huge load of cum shot up her throat.

Completely unable to swallow anything in that position, the semen exploded out of Nami's mouth and nose, just like the clone, and just kept gushing out until the clone had stopped ejaculating. Nami eyes began rolling into the back of her head as her cock came for the third time. Even though her balls were completely empty at this point, that didn't stop them from desperately trying to pump the nonexistent cum out of her penis.

After a small while, Robin fell over and landed on her back, feeling spent and satisfied. Both her and Nami's cock were jumping and twitching in the air, slowly drooling the last bit of cum they had left. Robin pulled on her testicles and felt the cum in her pussy leak out of her, letting it pool on the sheets. Breathing heavily, Nami slowly slid off the edge of the bed and landed on her shoulders. Her legs followed and collapsed over her limp body,

"Haaah…" Robin exhaled, rolling over and crawling toward her friend. "That was wonderful…"

"F-fuuck, R-Robin…" Nami groaned. "It was incredible…"

"Fufufu, you're such a cute little thing." Robin poked her head out from the edge of the bed and looked down at Nami. "Got any room for lunch?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you so much for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it as much I did writing it! As always, I truly appreciate any feedback that you guys might have, regardless if it's as a review or in the form of a PM. I always strive towards increasing both the quality and quantity of my stories – this is why it's so important for me to hear what you have to say. Of course, feel free to contact me in general if you simply want ask me something, or just to talk about writing, fanfiction, smut or any other topics you might have.

While I don't take requests, I do take suggestions and, now, even commissions. If you have an idea that you simply wish to share, regardless what it is about, feel free to contact me and we can discuss it in greater detail (please avoid asking in the review-section, because that's not what it's for). If you're looking to have a story crafted to your specific needs, then please check my profile for more information and specific guidelines and rules.

For you guys that wishes to support me beyond that of "mere" words, and seek to gain some unique benefits of doing so, should check out my pat reon account ((pat reon dot com slash StixzAwesome) just remove the spaces and replace the words with the correct characters). There you will receive access to polls, updates and other rewards such as early access to my stories, sneak previews on work-in-progress and, soon, access to my "Tips & Tricks" to writing. You will also get access to my original anthology called "Tales of Orbis", which consists of a massive world full of unique, creative races, nations, lore, characters and many, many moments of smutty, erotic action.


	6. A deal with the devil - Part 2

**Sexual content:**

Bondage, toys, handjob, blowjob, teasing, orgasm denial.

* * *

A deal with the devil – Part 2

Robin stood and marveled at the fine contraption, just recently erection inside of their room. The craftsmanship was exquisite, but nothing less was expected when Franky was involved. The large X-shaped, wooden object leaned slightly backwards against the wall, padded by many lean, leathery cushions. Cuffs were positioned at the end of each plank, meant to secure a person's wrists and ankles. There were even some soft straps for the thighs and waist, just to prevent any unwanted movements.

Nami, on the other hand, was getting more and more nervous. She had pondered deeply on the deal the two of them had made and seeing Robin go to such an extent, just to satisfy her wicked need, made her both scared and aroused at the same time. Beneath her skirt, Nami could feel her cock grow from the mere thought of being tied up in that thing. She wouldn't be able to stop Robin from doing whatever she wanted.

She glanced, briefly, over at the archaeologist and saw that wide, wolfish grin on her blushing face. Robin was no doubt extremely pleased with what the cyborg had made for them. Her arms were folded over each other, gently pressing against the underside of her ample chest. It made them look even more impressive than they already were and Nami found herself staring at them like a dork. Luckily for her, Robin was far too busy admiring her new toy to even realize what was going on.

"Will this do?" Franky asked bluntly.

"Yes. Anything else and it would only get in the way." Robin replied, eyes still fixated forward.

"Even thought I'd love to add some additional features to it, I'll leave it per your request, Robin!"

"Thank you, Franky."

"I'll collect the payment later, then. You two suuuuuper enjoy yourselves now!" Franky gave out a hearty laugh as he made his way out of their room, closing the door behind him as he left.

"You are being awfully quiet, Nami. Is there something that is bothering you?" Robin asked, keeping her voice soft, hiding any apparent excitement.

"Oh I'm just thinking about all the things I'm going to do to you once it's my turn…" Nami replied, doing an equally fine job at hiding her own thoughts and feelings.

"Mmm… I can imagine you having many wonderful and naughty ideas inside that head of yours." Robin paused briefly. "But let us not get ahead of ourselves, because you will need to survive what I have got in store for you tonight first…"

"…" Nami didn't reply, she was far too busy hiding her growing excitement. She wasn't shy, far from it in fact, but she wanted to prove a point and stood her ground against this overwhelming, sexual being that stood in besides her.

"Oh my… I had completely forgotten." Robin placed the palm of her hand against her cheek, trying to look worried. "We should probably test it out before using it later."

"I'm sure it's fine." Nami replied. "It's Franky after all. I'm sure it works as intended."

"But what if it is not comfortable?"

"…" Nami narrowed her eyes and tried to decipher whatever Robin's face was hiding.

"It would be a shame if we had to interrupt our fun because of any stress put on your body."

"Well… You're not wrong." Nami couldn't lie, it was a valid concern. Not even Franky would know if the padding on the contraption was too much or too little for her own personal preference.

"Of course I am not wrong." Robin nodded. "We have to try it out and make sure that all is well.

"And you want me to test it?"

"You are the one that is going to be tied up, so it is only natural that you should do it.

"Fine…" Nami sighed and reluctantly walked up to the wooden X and turned around.

"You need to undress first."

"W-what!? Why!?"

"We cannot properly test it unless you are naked, silly."

"Right…" Nami did as Robin said and reluctantly began to undress, tossing her clothes to the side. Once nude, Nami stood with her back against their new toy and waited for further instructions, making sure to cover her erect penis for as long as she could.

"Oh my… Aren't we excited?" Robin smiled and walked up to Nami and gestured her to spread her legs. Robin slowly wrapped the restraints around Nami's many limbs, taking her sweet time with tying her up. Once every cuff and strap had been neatly secured, Robin took a few steps back and just stared at Nami. "How does it feel, Nami?"

"It's a bit embarrassing, but it's not that bad… It's kind of nice, actually." Nami smiled, she could get used to this. "Well, now that we know that it works, you can go ahead and untie me now."

"…"

"Robin? A-aah!? W-what are you doing, Robin!?" Nami felr Robin's warm hand caress her rigid length, teasing her with a few light rubbings. "S-stop… Untie me!"

Robin wasn't listening; she was far too busy feeling up Nami's wonderful cock. It's not like she was going anywhere, so why not just enjoy it while it lasted? She leaned in and placed her tongue just under the engorged tip and slowly wrapped her lips around it. The sweet taste and sensation of a pulsating cock-head trapped inside her mouth had Robin quiver with delight. A lewd moan escaped her throat as she twirled her tongue all over her meaty treat.

She could hear her friend complain and object to this sudden outburst of sexual activity but, even though Nami did her best to get free, she just couldn't do anything about it. The restraints sat tightly around her, restricting her movements to the point where she could only wriggle slightly. It was such an empowering feeling to have someone tied down to this degree, and Robin was going to get all she could out of this moment of opportunity.

Her mouth sucked on the eager limb, taking more and more of it, deeper and deeper with every bob of her head. The hand she had used to tease Nami was moving down the length, all the way to her dangling testicles. Robin cupped her hand and lifted the heavy balls, weighing them in her mind. Despite not being able to accurately determine the amount of semen Nami had stored away in her sack, Robin could pretty much tell how back up she was. Unfortunately, these testicles didn't have nearly the amount that would satisfy Robin, but that could be easily fixed.

"Aaah…" Nami moaned as she looked down on Robin. Watching her cock being sucked was incredibly hot and arousing. Robin was so good at what she did; there was no doubt about that. "C'mon, Robin… You've had you f… Aaaah… Fun! Let me go…"

The only response Nami would get was the slurping sounds of Robin's mouth going to town on her throbbing cock. Not a single gesture was given that Robin even cared to what she had to say. Her tongue lapped away with increased vigor as Nami erection was plunged into the wet, slippery tightness of her friend's gullet. As Robin deep-throated her pulsated dick, her hands began to pull and squeeze on Nami's testicles and teasing her wet cunt. She seemed determined to make the navigator cum as hard and fast as she possible.

Nami was gasping and moaning as she tugged on the restraints, doing whatever she could to deal with the intense pleasure and sensation being forced upon all of her most sensitive areas. Her toes curled up and her hands desperately grabbed on to what little surface they had access to as her balls began to tense up. Robin showed no signs of stopping, she just continued to slurp away on Nami's cock, still pulling on her aching balls.

"Aaaahh! I'm… I'm going to cuuuum, Robin!"

As if sealing her own fate, Nami screamed out her impending orgasm, giving Robin ample time to retreat from the now pumping cock. Nami groaned as all the pleasure stopped, leaving her stuck on the very brink of an earthshattering ejaculation. Her testicles pumped furiously, but no semen was released. Her cock jumped, but only precum drooled out. It was a maddening sensation, one that she had been put through so many times.

"Please please please please please!" Nami desperately moaned. "Pleeeease make me cum!"

"Fufufu… But I thought you wanted me to stop?" Robin grinned, getting up on her feet.

"No no no no no… Please continue… I need to cum so badly!"

Robin just smiled at Nami and turned away from her, walking towards the nightstand beside her bed.

She opened one of the drawers and picked up some strange objects that Nami couldn't identify from that distance. As Robin walked back towards her, her intentions became all too clear to the poor cat. She had used those items several times before, and even though the results had been out of this world, the frustration leading up to it was nothing short of insanity.

"No… You wouldn't…" Nami's voice was trembling.

Again, Robin didn't say a thing, but just went back down on her knees and positioned herself right in front of Nami's needy cock. She placed the items down on the floor and gave Nami a tender kiss on her drooling tip. Robin grabbed two items from the floor and reached for the heavy testicles in front of her. She pulled on Nami's balls and a loud click was heard. A large, weighty and thick metallic ring had been placed just above her aching nuts. The ring pushed them down and forced them away from her crotch, causing a constant frustration inside them.

The second item was pretty much the same, but this ring was far less thick and not at all as heavy. Robin placed it at the base of Nami's cock and locked it in place, making all her veins begin to pop out and become much more pronounced. The third object was the worst part of it all. Nami had often referred to it as "vile and sadistic" and was something could be very dangerous in the wrong hands. Of course, when used corrected, it would send Nami into frenzy of sexual satisfaction, but only after going to through hell and beyond to get there.

Robin picked up the item and squeezed down on it. Out came a thick, clear liquid, pooling into the other palm of the archaeologist's hand. Once a sufficient amount had been extracted, Robin just looked up at Nami and gave her the most sincere and gentle smile as she could. Nami was already starting to sweat as the liquid-covered hands reached for her throbbing member. The very second the substance made contact with her, Nami began to grit her teeth as both pleasure and frustration swept across her cock.

The hands wrapped around her member, massaging it and spreading all that slippery stuff all over her length. With every second that passed, the frustration increased at a frightening pace and caused Nami to instinctively pull and tug on the restraints once more. Lewd sounds of masturbation filled the room as Robin continued to smear the liquid all over Nami's now growing sex. It was already at an impressive size, but thanks to this substance, the navigator's penis was expanding further than what she was normally capable of.

"Oh my, would you look at that…" Robin said. "I should bring a ruler with me next time; this has to be the biggest you've been so far. At least ten or eleven inches…"

"Ffffuuuuckk…" Nami groaned, arching her head back, tensing up her entire body.

"Mmm, good girl." With a final stroke, Robin pulled her hands off of Nami and watched her dick jerk in the air.

As Robin wiped her hands clean on the piece of cloth she had brought, she contemplating on her actions. "Oh, that's right…" She thought and chuckled slightly. She had done it in the wrong order. Robin picked up the fourth item from the floor and pulled it out of its wrapping. She placed it between her teeth and brought her mouth to Nami's cock. The condom folded neatly over the red, swollen tip and rolled easily over Nami's entire length.

Without wasting much time, Robin stood up on her feet, with the two last items in her hand. She looked, briefly, at Nami and her wonderful expression. It was deliciously twisted into a mess of excruciating pleasure and agonizing frustration. Robin could look at her for hours, but she quickly brought the fifth item up to Nami's face and pushed it inside her mouth. The ball-gag wasn't enormous, but was sufficiently big to prevent her from making too much noise, or accidentally biting down on her tongue when the pleasure would prove too strong.

"Mmmph!" Nami protested, but Robin just smiled back at her and tightened the straps to the ball-gag.

Lastly, Robin raised the blindfold and dangled it in front of Nami, teasing her a bit before placing it in over her eyes. Unlike the ball-gag, it could just be placed around her head without much effort, which was really convenient as Nami began to thrash with her head. Her rebellious behavior was really cute, Robin thought, it really suited the little cat. But, ultimately, it was all in vain. She was going to endure it whether she liked it or not; tied up on a giant, wooden X, gagged, blindfolded and with her big cock trapped inside a tight condom.

If this was all Nami was being forced through, she wouldn't be so desperate to get loose. No, it was the cock-rings and that sadistic liquid that had her thrashing so wildly. The rings were there to make sure that Nami didn't have any unsuspecting ejaculations and served to deny any such accidents while the liquid did its magic. They normally only used these toys separate, especially the liquid, to not make things a bit too intense. But this time, however, Robin felt like Nami was ready for the next step.

"Mmm…" Robin moaned, stroking her hand over her own rigid length. She leaned in towards Nami and whispered into her ear. "I will be back once your cock has sucked in all of that nice liquid, so be sure not to go completely insane until then…"

"MMMMMPH!" Nami screamed and whimpered as loudly as she could. Her cock felt like it was on fire. It throbbed and jerked violently as the liquid slowly seeped into her skin. She could feel her member strain inside the tiny condom, stretching it as her erection grew bigger and bigger.

"Don't worry, though, I'll leave the door open so you don't have to feel all alone…" Robin gave Nami a kiss on her cheek before slowly walking away from her.

The words echoed inside Nami head, along with the slow footsteps of Robin's departure. "Did she really say what Nami thought she said? Or did her brain just make it all up?" Nami thought to herself. "No, she wouldn't…" Without being able to see a thing, Nami could only hear the rustling of clothes and then, a moment later, a door being slowly pushed open. Wind blew in and swept across her body, sending shivers down her spine as it brushed around her naked balls. Listening to the best of her ability, through the constant torture of her situation, Nami could never hear the door closing.

Nami whimpered and strained in her bonds; she would've had her second orgasm by now if it wasn't for those bloody rings. She swore bloody murder inside her head as the sudden realization of being completely exposed was brought up in her mind. Anyone could literally see everything if they just happened to walk by. The thought was pure torture, and only caused her arousal to increase even further. It was an endless, maddening loop of torturous frustration and intense pleasure.

Unbeknownst to Nami, Robin did actually shut the door after her, but had done so very carefully. She would never do something that cruel to her friend. No, she had already done enough by placing Nami in that delicious and torturous position. But even so, she knew that Nami wouldn't want it any other way. As the archaeologist made her way to the deck, she tried her best to calm down and hide her massive excitement, even though that was almost impossible.

Normally, the liquid known as "Bull's hell," was used for men with disabilities that prevented them even the most basic of pleasures. But used on a healthy person (which had become it's actual use), especially on a cock, the results were a bit more intense. Basically, it worked as both an aphrodisiac and as a stimulant, bringing the person up to unnatural heights of arousal and sexual frustration. Once the skin of the cock had absorbed it, pleasure beyond your wildest dreams would surge through your cock and force it into a state of constant stimulation.

It usually takes between ten to fifteen minutes before the liquid would be absorbed. After that, it would only be a matter of minutes before the subject would be pushed over their limits and make them ejaculate like no tomorrow. It was a perfect tool, one of many, for Robin and all her sadistic needs and ideas, and Nami was the perfect person to use them all on. And now, the poor girl was tied up in their room, her vision stripped and was now going to endure several hours of pure torture; and the best prat was that she wouldn't be able to cum even the slightest drop of cum.

Robin was aching. She needed to stroke her cock and finger her pussy so very badly, but she wanted to save it for later. Yes… She would wait until Nami's cock and balls were ready for the blowjob of their life. "Ooh fuck, Nami… Please endure it like a good girl so I can taste the results of your torments…" Robin said to herself, feeling her face burn with a bright red. She didn't even bother to hide the giant bulge on her dress anymore. She removed her hands and let her cock push against the fabric. Who cares if anyone saw her, they would all find out eventually anyway. Robin brought her hand down to her dick as gave it a few tugs. "I can't wait to drain your cock and balls of all that delicious cum, Nami…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you so much for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it as much I did when making it! As always, I truly appreciate any feedback that you guys might have, regardless if it's as a review, PM or a message to my mail. I always strive towards increasing both the quality and quantity of my stories – this is why it's so important for me to hear what you have to say. Of course, feel free to contact me in general if you simply want ask me something, or just to talk about writing, fanfiction, smut or any other topics you might have.

While I don't take requests, I do take suggestions and, now, even commissions. If you have an idea that you simply wish to share, regardless what it is about, feel free to contact me and we can discuss it in greater detail (please avoid asking in the review-section, because that's not what it's for). If you're looking to have a story crafted to your specific needs, then please check my profile for more information about how to proceed, what you can expect and what to keep in mind.

For you guys that wishes to support me beyond that of "mere" words, and seek to gain some unique benefits of doing so, should check out my pat reon account ((pat reon dot com slash StixzAwesome) just remove the spaces and replace the words with the correct characters). There you will receive access to polls, message boards and other rewards such as early access to my stories, sneak previews as I'm writing the chapters and, soon, access to my "Tips & Tricks" to writing and early previews on my upcoming, original anthology called "Tales of Orbis".


	7. A deal with the devil - Part 3

**Sexual content:**

Bondage, handjob, blowjob, teasing, edging & orgasm denial

* * *

A deal with the devil – Part 3

Robin walked comfortably around the ship hiding her excitement as best she could while watching her cheerful friends go about their daily routines. It had been roughly two hours since she had left Nami to simmer in their room, and whilst she has kept herself mostly out of sight, she had been wandering in the open from time to time. There was no doubt that Robin had the confidence to strut around the ship with her sizeable arousal out for anyone to see, but it was a lot more fun to keep it a secret from the rest of them.

It was not the easiest task to hide such a monstrosity, but Robin was the kind of woman that liked a good challenge. The thought of walking around the ship with a throbbing cock tenting up her dress was euphoric for her. How frustratingly wonderful it was to feel it ache and pulsate, desperately begging for her to touch it. She wouldn't necessarily call herself a masochist, but the slow, agonizing time she spent denying herself would lead up to the most tremendous orgasms she had ever had. It easily made up for the hardship she forced herself to endure. Nami, however, was a completely different story.

It was pretty early in their relationship that Robin found out about Nami's perverted tendencies, and it had actually been quite shocking when it was first revealed. Slowly, over time, the two found themselves pushing the boundaries of what would do to each other. Nami became more and more masochistic while Robin had grown somewhat addicted to the control she had been given. Of course, they often changed things up and switched roles, just to keep things more fun and enjoyable.

Standing by the starboard railing of the ship, Robin couldn't help but to thrust her clothed-cock against it. Her dear friend was still tied up in that precarious position, clad in a wealth of sexual frustration and neck-deep in a sea of unrivaled, desperate lust. Robin gnawed, softly, on her lips, resisting the tremendous urge to masturbate her throbbing cock and aching pussy. Just the thought of what wonderful torture her friend was going through was enough to drive her mad with need.

The minutes passed excruciatingly slow, and even Robin was nearing the limits of what she could endure. Ever step she took caused her bloated testicles brush against her thighs and tug at her groin. Her length swung wide from left to right, right to left as she continued to walk, causing her plump cock-head to slide along the smooth fabrics of her dress, smearing the inside of it with her precum. As she reached the door to their room, her heart began to race at an alarming pace.

Thoughts of what she would find on the other side flooded into her mind, along with a small, insignificant glimpse of doubt. Maybe she had gone too far this time? Leaving Nami like this for nearly two hours was nothing short of actual torture. Surely it would be too much, even for someone like Nami? Swallowing the slight lump in her throat, Robin turned the handle and slowly pulled the door open. The hinges creaked and a strong scent of sex and sweat assaulted her senses. Robin's cock jumped with excitement as she entered the room.

Robin's jaw nearly dropped as her eyes fixated on the sight in front of her and she could not help but to wrap her hands around her massive cock and give it a nice, hard squeeze. Just in front of her, still tied to the wooden structure, was Nami trembling and shaking like a leaf as her gigantic, red, vein-covered girl-cock pulsated and throbbed with the same rhythm as her heart. A single, thick strand of sticky precum was dangling from her engorged tip. After so many hours, that precum was the only liquid her massive length had been able to push out.

Her gaze traveled upwards, along the curves of Nami's naked, sweaty body, her large, heaving chest, until it had reached her face. Faint grunts and groans, along with a large amount of drool seeped out between her lips and the ball-gag in her mouth, while tears ran down her cheeks from the moist blindfold covering her eyes. Robin moaned softly as marveled at the state her friend was in.

Becoming far more impatient than she would ever admit to, Robin awkwardly undid the gag in Nami's mouth and watched as the collected drool spilled down between her friend's huge tits and splattered all over her enormous cock. A long, lewd and lustful groan gurgled out as Nami's jaw dropped and her tongue fell limply out of her mouth. Slowly, life seemed to return to the navigator as her eyes rolled back down and her mouth meagerly attempted to close itself.

"C-Cum…" Nami groaned, clearly unable to think about anything else.

In a single moment, any lingering hesitation that might've remained in her mind vanished effortlessly into nothingness. Without a single shred of caution, the archeologist ripped her clothes off, straddled the massive cock in front of her and kissed her wonderful lover. As their tongues danced between their lips, Robin squeezed her thighs shut and trapped Nami's length between her legs and firmly pressed against her moist pussy. Robin rocked back and forth over Nami's denied cock and thrust her own against the toned stomach in front of her, smearing precum all over it.

Nami's groans grew longer and louder as their kiss continued, and you could tell that her body was waking up from the prolonged, torturous slumber she had just been forced through. She wriggled and pulled, softly on the bonds that kept her in place. Her hazy eyes returning from the misty abyss in which they had slept and widened as she was brought back to reality with an immaculate clarity. In this moment, Nami's conscious soured, her body tensed up and her heart began to pound.

"Mmmmm!" Nami gasped into her lover's mouth, her voice drenched in perversion.

Her body was on fire. Every single inch of her perfect form burned with an intensity she had not experienced before. She was drowning in carnal instincts, and she had no idea how to respond to the fierce desires ravaging her body. Nami pushed herself outwards, towards Robin, with as much strength as she could muster, only to taste the lips of the one she desired so frantically. Ultimately, their kiss lasted but a brief moment, and those luscious lips she craved so much slowly went beyond her reach.

"Aren't we the eager one?" Robin asked, well aware of her blatant hypocrisy.

"Please, Robin…" Nami's voice trembled with lust and need. "Fuck my cock! I can't stand it anymore – I need to cum so fucking much!"

"All in due time, my lovely, frisky little kitten – but before that I will have you keep your promise…"

Robin raised the ball-gag in front of Nami's mouth and waited patiently for her dear navigator to willingly open her mouth and submit to the coming fun. She stared intently into the wavering eyes in front of her and observed the slight hints of fear and excitement. With trembling lips, Nami slowly opened her mouth and allowed the ball to be inserted. Once inside, the navigator bit down on it as its leather belt was secured around her head.

"Oh my…" Robin paused briefly. "I doubt I will ever grow tired of dressing you up with such miniscule and appropriate attires." Robin chuckled. "I would not mind this being all that you wore from now on."

Satisfied with her one-sided, momentary and verbal banter, Robin ran her hands over the chest of her tied-up lover and squeezed the tender yet firm mounds of flesh. Her fingers trapped Nami's nipples between them and tugged on them teasingly. Robin cupped one of Nami's tits in her and pushed it upwards, only to let her wet tongue run circles around the aching bud as her lips folded around it. With a modest strength, Robin sucked on the nipple and flicked it around with the tip of her tongue.

With a lewd "pop", Robin pulled away from Nami's breast and watched as it sprung back into its usual position. She leaned in once again, letting her tongue slide over the delicious chest and letting it trail downwards. Robin slowly shifted her weight and bent her knees, causing Nami's cock to grind along her soft skin. Continuing farther and farther down, Robin kissed the firm stomach as she traveled, nibbling softly at the skin and teasing the poor cat with the agonizingly slow progress.

Then, finally, she began to feel the very familiar shape pressing against her throat and, soon thereafter, against her cheek. Robin was on her knees and simply stared at the angry, throbbing and monstrous shaft pressing against her face. Robin chuckled internally, reveling in the fact that it was all because of her. Using the tips of her fingers, she began to roll the condom back, up along the shaft until it rolled over the cock-head and fell to the floor. There was no reason for it to stay on any longer since it had served its purpose.

Loosening her jaw, Robin placed her soft lips against the plump tip, and just let them rest against it. It was a good thing that she had secured Nami's waist, otherwise the feisty cat would have thrust her cock right into Robin's throat without remorse, but that kind of movement had been made all but impossible to make. Every single ounce of pleasure Nami will receive, would only come if Robin willed it. She would just have to stand there and take whatever kind of lewd teasing, torturous antics or perverted deeds that Robin put it through.

"I hope you're prepared, my dear Nami…" Robin licked her lips, staring right at the meaty length in front of her. "This might take a while…"

"MMmmmpph!" Nami screamed as the lewd woman sucked her tender tip into her wet mouth. She could feel her entire length being pulled and stretched out from her groin. Her testicles, although weighted as they were, managed to jump and pull up into her groin, if only for a brief moment, from the sheer ecstasy as the pleasure coursed through her sex. Nami's eyes were as wide as they could ever be, this was dangerously intense.

Robin watched in awe as her lover's body literally flared up as both her thighs and stomach contracted due to the tension in her muscles. Nami's hard, long, lustful, and almost frightful moan reverberated in her ears as she continued to suck the meaty cock into her mouth. Robin's tongue carefully slid up and down along the slit of the pulsating cock-head, lapping up the tiny beads of precum that had escaped. Her cheeks were blushing with a fierce, red tone – Calling her cock-drunk would be the understatement of the century.

Inch after inch slowly disappeared inside the wet and strong vacuum of Robin's mouth, enduring the countless, slick assaults of her hungry tongue. Robin couldn't just take the entire thing right away, even though she really wanted to. No, first she had to coat it with her saliva, make it nice and slippery in order for it to slide effortlessly down her throat. Of course, there was no hurry at all. She literally had all day and night to satisfy her perverted and sadistic desires.

With half of her cock buried inside of Robin's head, Nami tugged hard on the bonds keeping her in place. She wanted, no, she needed to get free, just so she got bring herself over the edge and cum. Nami was desperate. There was no other thought inside her mind right now – She had to cum. Yet that was that last thing that she would be allowed to do. The extreme pleasure grew in strength with each inch that was consumed, and had already overloaded her cock's senses. Every single tingle and throb echoed throughout her body, sending shivers down her spine and causing her muscles to spasm.

Slowly and steadily Robin pushed herself forward, towards Nami's groin, taking the shaft deeper into her throat. Then, when there was only about a fourth of the cock remaining, Robin slowly retreated and let her tongue slide along the underside of the trembling shaft. With a loud and lewd sound, she popped the tip of Nami's aching sex out of her mouth and licked her lips once again. She would never get tired of the wonderful taste of a big, hard cock.

"Mmmm…" Robin moaned. "I was afraid that some of the aphrodisiac might not have been absorbed by now." She paused briefly, kissing the tip in front of her. "But it would seems that your hungry cock has absorbed it all."

"Mmmmph…" Nami could only groan in response.

Robin grinned slightly, watching the twisted and contorted face of her friend as she teased the slit with the tip of her tongue. Then, suddenly, she started sucking on the cock-head with as much strength as she could. The sounds of stretching leather and creaking wood filled the room, along with the near shriek-like screams of the navigator. Robin almost had to cover her ears as Nami wailed due to the unparalleled pleasure being forced into such a small and sensitive part of her cock. Luckily for both of them, Franky had renovated their room to make it completely soundproof, as per Robin's instructions. So no matter how much Nami screamed or protested, there wasn't a single soul that could hear it, or come to her rescue.

Being all too pleased with the result, Robin continued to eagerly suck and torture the throbbing tip for many, many minutes until the wailing screams turned into soft whimpering sobs. She reached up with one of her hands and cupped Nami's heavy testicles and began to knead them. Robin held them in place, weighing them slightly before she would pull them down even farther. Even without the weighty ring pulling them down, the testicles themselves were much heavier than what they'd normally be.

Spending so much time satisfying her sadistic lust had Robin groaning slightly from the building pressure in her own needy cock and pussy. Even her testicles where pulling in and out of her groin as they begged her for the slightest bit of attention. Even though she could easily reach down and masturbate whichever sex she preferred, Robin chose to ignore both of them completely. It was just one of the many things that fueled her perverted nature.

Noticing how Nami was starting to grow accustomed to the precise and intense pleasure being forced upon her, Robin decided to change things up. She, once again, popped the tip out of her mouth and collected whatever drool was still stuck on her lips and stared her lover's exquisite expression. With both her hands, Robin wrapped around the aching girl-meat and began to slide up and down the shaft.

Nami's voice grew louder once more as the focus on the pleasure entered the length of her cock instead of her sensitive tip. The hands squeezed, rotated and moved slowly up and down her length, stopping just short of her cock-head. With a pumping motion, Robin changed the pace every so often, just to keep Nami on her toes. If not for the cock-ring around the base of her engorged member, Nami would have ejaculated many times over by now. Instead, all she was rewarded with was the constant, harsh, boiling sensation in her testicles continuously attempting to release its contents.

Each thrust and pump of Robin's hands had enough authority to force Nami through a series of strong ejaculations – Each twist and turn could wring the sperm out of her bloated balls with little effort. All her needs would have been satisfied dozens, no, maybe hundreds of times already if it wasn't for that fucking cock-ring. Nami groaned, moaned and whimpered continuously for almost an entire hour before Robin decided to give her swollen cock a brief moment of rest.

"God…" Robin groaned. "I can't take another moment of this…" Robin slowly stood up from her kneeling position, and once of her feet, she stretched her muscles and gave of a satisfied sigh. "Much better."

Taking a few steps back, Robin allowed her lover to have a much better view of her entire physique. Robin's cock was almost as swollen as Nami's, but just not quite as big. The navigator stared intently at the massive girl-cock that stood erect just a few steps from her own. Even though she had been toyed with for so long, Nami couldn't help but to fantasize about how wonderful it would be to satisfy that tasty cock.

Robin teasingly slid her hands down from her ample chest, down the sides of her stomach until they reached her throbbing sex. With sensual movements, she wrapped her fingers and gently rubbed up and down the length. Her expression was one of pure lust and pleasure, slightly amplified to make her denied friend envious. And that she was – Nami couldn't take her eyes off of the lewd display in front of her and groaned alongside Robin's pleasurable moans.

The light rubbings soon turned into a proper, yet slow stroking. Up and down, with a slight rotation, Robin's hands traveled along her hard cock. Taking a few steps back to Nami, the perverted archaeologist positioned herself just by her friend's side, pressing her voluptuous body against hers. Her stroking never stopped as she leaned in and nibbled on Nami's ear, moaning and grunting softly as she continued to masturbate.

"Oh god… It feels so wonderful stroking my big, hard girl-cock, Nami." Robin whispered into Nami's ear. "I can feel the cum in my big testicles boiling. I need to ejaculate so badly, Nami – I'm sure you can understand my frustration.

"Mmmmph…"

The poor navigator could only wriggle and moan as Robin rubbed and stroked her cock against her thigh. Hot, sticky precum smeared all over her skin; almost as it Robin was branding her as her own. As she picked up, Robin began humping Nami harder and faster which each stroke. Her voice grew louder and far more lustful as well. Nami couldn't take her eyes off of the big cock raping her thigh. How she wished it could be her own aching sex that was being so viciously stroked.

"Mmmm, I can't stop, Nami! It feels so good! I bet you'd love for us to switch places, huh? To be the one stroking her massive, denied girl-cock?" Robin teased her. "Until it ejaculates…"

With that final sentence echoing in Nami's head, her cock tensed up and began pulsating like crazy. It jumped up and down as it desperately tried to shoot all the cum out that's been trapped inside her bloated sack. Of course, that was all impossible and all it managed to create was an ever more intense frustration and ache. She bit down hard on her gag and let out a series of whimpering grunts and groans. Over and over her cock jumped as it endured the tremendous pumps, every single one stronger than the one before.

Robin didn't care, she right out loved how difficult she was making it for Nami. She knew, to a certain extent, how badly she needed to cum, and how extremely frustrating it was not to. It was fine, though, at least one of them was going to cum. She raised her voice and moaned and gasped as lewdly and as perversely as she could into Nami's ear. Her hand flew up and down her engorged cock, she couldn't stop herself any longer – Nor would she, even if she had the control to.

"Fuck! I'm going to cum, Nami! Watch me as my cock ejaculates! Watch how good it feels to empty your tight, bloated testicles!"

Nami's eyes widened. How was she supposed to endure something as cruel as having to watch someone else ejaculate while she was stuck on the verge of cumming herself? As hard as it might've seemed, it was also the easiest thing in the world. Nami didn't have a choice after all. She was bound in place and had no free will of her own; at least she didn't have any right now. Robin's hot body pressed into her even harder. The heat of her skin was maddening, but her massive, pulsating girl-cock was even more of a torture to endure.

With a strong, lewd gasp, Robin stroked her cock as fast as she could until the pleasure was far too strong. Aiming the tip of her drooling cock-head towards Nami's own aching member, Robin pushed herself over the edge and finally let her frustration go. Her cock pumped and pumped, spraying ropes after ropes of thick, boiling ejaculate all over Nami's own twitching sex. Robin kept moaning into her ear, elevating Nami's arousal to an unbelievable height, all while coating her in large quantities of thick , hot and sticky semen.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Robin gasped. "It feels so gooooooood!"

"Mmmmhmmmmhmmmpph!" Nami whimpered and sobbed in response, forced to endure her cock's desperate pumps and twitching as the searing cum coated her entire cock.

The semen just kept coming and coming without an end in sight. Robin was clearly backed up and after a few hours of intense teasing, even though she wasn't the one enduring the harshest parts of it, she had reached a point where it seemed like she had an endless supply of it. With her heaving chest and rugged strokes, Robin couldn't kept her aim straight and ended up coating the underside of her tits, as well as Nami's entire stomach and thighs. By the time her testicles had emptied, both of them had endured a heaping helping of delicious cum.

"Oh my… I really needed that." Robin stretched, sighing in utter relief.

"Mmph…" Nami was still throbbing and aching as if she was going to cum any second.

Ignoring the large amount of cum coating the underside of her chest, Robin grinned gleefully and slowly shifted her position until she was in front of her lovely slave. With a brief chuckle, she went down on her knees, trailing a single finger down Nami's semen-soaked stomach. The poor cat stared as her lover lowered herself, fearing what was to come next. Meeting her eyes, Robin smiled as sincerely as she could.

"Well then..." A brief, deafening silence spread throughout the room. "Time for round two…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you so much for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it as much I did writing it! As always, I truly appreciate any feedback that you guys might have, regardless if it's as a review or in the form of a PM. I always strive towards increasing both the quality and quantity of my stories – this is why it's so important for me to hear what you have to say. Of course, feel free to contact me in general if you simply want ask me something, or just to talk about writing, fanfiction, smut or any other topics you might have.

While I don't take requests, I do take suggestions and, now, even commissions. If you have an idea that you simply wish to share, regardless what it is about, feel free to contact me and we can discuss it in greater detail (please avoid asking in the review-section, because that's not what it's for). If you're looking to have a story crafted to your specific needs, then please check my profile for more information and specific guidelines and rules.

For you guys that wishes to support me beyond that of "mere" words, and seek to gain some unique benefits of doing so, should check out my pat reon account ((pat reon dot com slash StixzAwesome) just remove the spaces and replace the words with the correct characters). There you will receive access to polls, updates and other rewards such as early access to my stories, sneak previews on work-in-progress and, soon, access to my "Tips & Tricks" to writing. You will also get access to my original anthology called "Tales of Orbis", which consists of a massive world full of unique, creative races, nations, lore, characters and many, many moments of smutty, erotic action.


	8. A deal with the devil - Part 4

**Sexual content:**

Blowjob, deepthroat, teasing, edging, orgasm denial, bondage, cowgirl, ruined orgasm & domination

* * *

A deal with the devil – Part 4

Several hours have passed since Robin had begun her meticulous torture on the lovable, straining and throbbing fuck-toy in front of her. She licked her lips as she stared lovingly at the cum-covered cock, watching as it jumped and throbbed oh so desperately. Nami's heavy testicles pulled into her crotch from time to time, only to lose their strength and fall back into a lewd, hanging position. A glistening bead of precum leaked out of her aching tip; a small, yet delicious snack waiting to be devoured.

Robin could only guess how many times her slave had edged so far; the thought of that number having reached well above fifty was not an unreasonable one. Maybe it was even as high as a hundred? If nothing else, Robin was determined to keep going for much, much longer, regardless how high the number would get, before considering giving Nami even the slightest hint of relief. No, no relief would be giving until she was satisfied, and not even then would she stop; Robin was far too enthralled with her sadistic side to considering anything less.

Leaning in towards the massive phallus, Robin moaned like a whore in heat and enveloped her mouth around the tasty cock. Her tongue lapped all over it, licking and slurping her own cum off of Nami's throbbing length. She bobbed her head back and forth, fellating and stroking her meal with her eager mouth. Robin could hear the loud whimpering and groaning of her dear navigator, and she loved every second of it.

Robin raised her hand and cupped the bloated pair of testicles and squeezed them tightly, wringing out a desperate squeal from their owner. She pulled and tugged on them while keeping up the pace of her sucking, rotating her head and sliding her tongue along the underside of the shaft. Over and over she pushed the veiny cock down into her throat, relishing every single, burning inch of. Having already ejaculated once, Robin grabbed her cock with her free hand and stroked for dear life; She couldn't stand the infuriating throbbing between her legs any longer. Her testicles needed to unload.

Nami tugged and pulled on her bonds as if her life depended on it. No matter how you looked at it, this sensation she was experiencing was far too intense for any human to endure. Her teeth dug into the rubber ball in her mouth, not for the sake of chewing it to pieces, but to take the edge of the incredible pleasure being forced upon her. Her fruitless attempts at escaping, and the lewd, perverted moans and grunts were the only things her miniscule freedom would allow. Not a single, coherent thought existed in her brain, only pleasure and need.

Staring down at the archeologist, passed her big, heaving chest and rigid nipples, Nami could barely focus her vision to make out the details of the black, blurry blob sucking her cock. Not that she really cared about it, but surely it would be a lot easier to stay sane if she could see what was happening to her. A soon as her eyes focused on her cock though, even the slightest bit, the sensation escalated to an incredible height.

Seeing her own cock being milked so viciously and feeling at the same time made it far more sensitive and far more intense than it already was. Screaming out her muffled moans, Nami thrashed in her bonds as both her cock and balls pumped hard and fast; she was edging her brains out. Her heavily testicles pulled up into her groin with an incredible force as they readied up for a huge orgasm, or that's what they wanted to do at least. Robin had other plans, though, and kept pulling them back down and squeezed them tightly, teasing the plump balls as they repeatedly failed to unload.

Then something unexpected happened. Robin had reached up to the tight cock-ring and opened it ever so slightly, just barely allowing the boiling load inside Nami's balls to escape. Shuddering and shaking, unable to produce even the slightest sound, Nami braced herself for the incoming explosion as the massive, boiling load inside her testicles began to move. The strength of her ejaculation could be closely related to being punched in the balls, but in a more pleasurable and less harming way.

Instead of shooting out of her cock at an incredible speed, her thick, creamy load slowly pushed through her throbbing cock and leaked out of her pulsating tip. Nami could barely breathe as her explosive orgasm simply trickled out of her in the most frustrating way possible. Instead of filling Robin's mouth to the brim with cum, it just continued to drip out, slowly forming a tiny puddle on top of Robin's wriggling tongue. There was nothing that Nami could but to endure the seemingly endless, ruined orgasm.

Beneath her, Robin was happily sucking each cum-drop that escaped Nami's drooling tip. She couldn't even begin to imagine how frustrating it must feel to cum like that, it was so fucking hot to see her suffer such agonizing pleasure. Losing herself in her lust-drunk state, Robin popped Nami's cock out of her mouth and leaned backwards until her back rested against the floor. Pushing her hips into the air, Robin allowed Nami the perfect view of her own massive cock.

"Watch, Nami!" Robin moaned. "I'm going to cum again!"

"Mmmmph!"

"Yes, yes! I'm cumming!"

Digging her toes into the floor and pushing even farther up in the air, Robin stroked her cock hard and fast until ropes of thick, boiling cum erupted from the tip. Her balls pulled into her groin and pumped for dear life, forcing more and more cum out of her. The hot, sticky sperm flew through the air and plastered all over her big, firm tits, her toned stomach and her entire face. Robin kept jerking her shaft, pumping all the tasty sperm out of her testicles that were bouncing lewdly up and down.

"Aaah! It feels so good to cum, Nami! It feels so good to squeeze all the semen out of my aching testicles!" Robin lewdly moaned as she entered a state of euphoric bliss. "Watch me cuuuum!"

Nami stared intently at her sadistic friend, watching as the thick ropes of cum exploded out of her. She whimpered and sobbed as envy and awe swelled up inside of her; she was the one that truly needed to cum… Yet there she was, forced to endure the slow, agonizing and harsh ruined orgasm while forced to watch Robin and her powerful ejaculation. With her cock still pumping and slowly oozing, Nami watched and moaned like the perverted and masochistic slave she was. Once Robin had finally wrung out the last drop of cum, she simply fell onto the floor and breathed heavily.

"That was wonderful…" She chuckled, playing with the sperm on her body. "Mmm, was a mess I made… I bet you would love to do that same." Her wicked gaze trailed up Nami's sweaty, tired body until it she stared her right in the eyes. "Do you want to cum like a proper person?"

"Mmm…" Nami softly replied, nodding slightly.

"I'll tell you what." Robin paused, summoning a couple of arms from the ceiling to hoist her up on her feet. "If you can keep yourself from fainting, I'll let your big, hard, throbbing, masochistic slave-cock spurt to your heart's content."

"..." Nami simply nodded before Robin could finish what she had to say. She didn't care anymore, she just needed to cum for real.

"Oh my, aren't we the eager one?" Robin seductively stepped in towards Nami, placing her friend's cock between her legs. "There's just one, tiny catch. I'm going to absolutely rape this bloated cock of yours until I'm completely satisfied, only then will I grant you the release you so desperately crave.

"Mmmm!" Nami groaned, her voice trembled slightly with both reluctance and eagerness.

"Should you faint before I get what I want, however, then I won't let you cum for an entire month…"

Without waiting another second, Robin slowly climbed up along the legs of the wooden cross and positioned herself just inches above Nami's throbbing cock. With a wicked grin across her face, Robin lowered herself and guided the massive length towards her wet, hungry cunt. At first she just teased the oozing tip by rubbing it between her drenched lips over and over. Robin ran her hand downward, along the length of the shaft, until she reached the ring and closed he tiny gap she had previously opened.

"Now, now, we can't have you spilling any more of that delicious sperm until you've earned a proper release, my beautiful, submissive pet." Robin chuckled, only inches away from Nami's face. Her hand lingered around the base of her slave's shaft, slowly reaching down and fondling her bloated sack one final time before wrapping both her arms around Nami. "Good luck…"

A second later, Robin fell down on Nami's cock with her entire weight, plunging the meaty member deep inside her tight cunt. Nami groaned and bit down on the gag in her mouth as she felt Robin's womb kissing the tip of her cock. The soft, yet firm and wet flesh tightened around her, squeezing the life out of her throbbing dick. She would've cum the instant Robin wrapped herself around her if it wasn't for that infernal cock-ring.

Having Nami finally inside of her, Robin lost herself in the moment as she savored the explicit details of the cock inside her pussy. From the smooth, slick tip, the girth and curvature of the veiny, thick shaft, to the intense heat emanating from her entire girlhood, there wasn't a single attribute of Nami's cock that wasn't completely perfect. Robin wished this sensation could last an eternity; to simply drown herself in this lustful heat and perverted desire would be like a dream come true.

With a soft, brief purr, Robin began to slide up along the cock until she reached the tip, then she squeezed it firmly and slowly slid back down. Over and over again, Robin meticulously teased her toy as much as she could without driving herself insane. It took a lot of willpower to not succumb to Nami's perfect dick, but Robin wasn't one to lose so easily. Slowly, over a long period of time, Robin increased the pace of her fucking until the room echoed of wet, sloppy sex.

Up and down, up and down, rhythmically and raw she fucked, faster and harder as the minutes trickled by. Robin couldn't help it; her sadistic nature was in full bloom she absolutely loved watching her dear slave in so much painful pleasure. Robin could feel the throbbing, edging monster of a cock inside of her; she wouldn't allow it a mere moments rest. Nami's expression was a mix of sexual bliss and exhaustion, and it served as a wonderful source of motivation for Robin to push her tortured pet to even greater heights of frustration and aching desperation.

The room was thick with the smell and sound of lewd, wet sex, and hadn't the room been made soundproof, the people walking around outside would surely come and check what all the screaming and moaning was all about. Robin surely wouldn't mind having an audience, though; the thought of being watched by her friends was always gnawing on her mind, It was a dangerous thought; Robin had no way of telling how they would react to seeing them fuck like bunnies. It could completely ruin their relationship, especially since they were all confined on a relatively small space. But the potential would always linger in her mind, nudging her onward to taking that risk and maybe even turning it around and elevate their already amazing sex into something out of this world.

Even though Robin was lost in her own world, her efforts in fucking the brains out of the navigator wasn't lowered in the slightest, quite the opposite in fact. As Robin's fantasies swept her away, her lust and needs increased until she was impaling herself on Nami's cock as hard as she could. Over and over she slammed herself into Nami, pushing herself closer and closer to the edge. The wooden cross that her slave was bound to was very sturdy and well-built, but, even so, the wood creaked and groaned under Robin's sexual assault.

Not even Robin could keep herself from squealing like a whore at this point; every single thrust caused her to almost scream out her moans. Nami's big, throbbing cock pushed her tight, wet walls aside with ease as she bounced up and down on it. It was just too fucking good. Each time it slid inside of her, Robin was being pulled hard towards her third orgasm. And, surely, after just a couple of more thrusts, the archeologist was forced over the edge.

Robin swung her head backward and pushed Nami's cock as deep as she could while she came. Her pussy throbbed and squeezed the tasty length, cumming all around it. Nami's eyes began to roll into the back of her head as Robin's cumming pussy tightened around her sore, edging cock. It took everything she had not to faint on the spot due the overwhelming sensation and fatigue she was experiencing; even so, she loved every single second of it.

"Oh my…" Robin sighed. "That was amazing."

"…" Nami didn't respond, she was far too busy groaning, trembling and shaking from the onslaught of continuous edges forced upon her by Robin's tight sex.

Robin licked her lips and watched as Nami desperately tried to keep herself awake; it was a gorgeous and erotic sight to behold. She wasn't done yet, though. Raising herself and letting the big cock slide of out her, Robin leaned in just and tiny bit and grabbed Nami's pulsating member. Being far too eager, Robin no longer cared about teasing her masochistic friend. No, that part would come naturally. Robin guided the cock towards her ass and simply lowered herself right on it.

Nami couldn't even produce a single sound at this point, she could only gasp for air and keep herself conscious while Robin continued to rock her world. The pleasure was indescribable, she had never been pushed this far before and she was having problems coping with the heavy stress her body was being forced through. All her muscles felt like they were on fire and her cock and testicles strained and pulsated as if mere moments away from rupturing in a huge, sticky explosion.

The navigator wasn't the only one having difficulties; Robin was drunk on cock and couldn't stop herself from fucking Nami to the very limits of her ability. She bounced up and down, fast and hard, without a single thing on her mind except for the delicious cock filling her ass. Even she, who usually was so refined and collected, had lost her mind completely and was acting like some common, perverted whore. She didn't care, though, as long as she got what she wanted, nothing else mattered.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Robin moaned. "Your cock feels so good inside me!"

Pounding her toy with all her might, Robin felt the pleasure boiling inside of her, slowly rising towards that familiar edge. Her heavy, firm tits bounced and rubbed against Nami's, and her cock strained and ached between them. She was getting closer for every second that passed. Up and down she bounced, staring her friend in the eyes, grinning and moaning without restraint. As she felt herself unable to hold back any longer, she reached down to the ring and readied herself.

"Are you still there, Nami?" Robin asked, not slowing down in the slightest. "Does the little masochistic slut want to cum?"

"MMMM!" Nami screamed with the last of her energy, leaving her fate in the hands of her cruel mistress.

"Ah, ah, aaaah! Then cum to your heart's content, you delicious fuck-toy!" Robin quickly brought herself to her fourth orgasm and quickly undid the thick cock-ring around Nami's shaft.

Nami's eyes shot open and rolled to back of her head the very second her balls tensed up. Her teeth dug hard into the rubber ball-gag in her mouth and puncturing it completely. Her muscles tensed up and her limbs pulled at the bonds keeping her in place. Her cock expanded rapidly, pushing Robin's walls apart. In a single, strong pump, her testicles pulled into her groin and all of her semen rushed through her throbbing member and exploded out of the bloated cock-head. Nami gasped for air, inhaling as much oxygen as she could and braced herself.

Robin felt the expansion in her ass and pushed the cock in as far as she could while her pussy and cock erupted with pleasure. A single moment later, gritted her teeth and groaned; her eyes shot open and her ass was filled by a flood of cum. The thick, sticky and boiling stream of cum reached far into her intestines, clinging to every inch of her fleshy wall. More and more poured into her, like a garden-hose that someone forgot to turn off.

Even as a whole minute had passed, Nami was cumming just as hard as the first few seconds of her orgasm. Her balls were pumping in and out of her groin, desperate to unload every single drop that had been churning inside of them up to this point. Her cock was pulsating and throbbing with every single thick stream of semen that was released. The pleasure crackled through her body, up her spine and out to her toes, almost as if she was being electrocuted. Finally, a couple of seconds later, Nami could no longer withstand the sheer force of her release and her head simply slumped over.

Robin moaned and sighed as her orgasm was finally allowed to dissipate; Nami's intense and violent ejaculation had also trapped her mistress in a minute-long, hellish state of continuous orgasming. As her sanity and sentient thoughts return, Robin just smiled triumphantly as she leaned in and kissed the sleeping navigator. And, just to make sure, Robin checked that the poor thing still had a pulse and that she was still breathing; which she thankfully did.

"Thank you for the meal." Robin chuckled, rubbing her slightly bulging stomach.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you so much for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it as much I did writing it! As always, I truly appreciate any feedback that you guys might have, regardless if it's as a review or in the form of a PM. I always strive towards increasing both the quality and quantity of my stories – this is why it's so important for me to hear what you have to say. Of course, feel free to contact me in general if you simply want ask me something, or just to talk about writing, fanfiction, smut or any other topics you might have.

While I don't take requests, I do take suggestions and, now, even commissions. If you have an idea that you simply wish to share, regardless what it is about, feel free to contact me and we can discuss it in greater detail (please avoid asking in the review-section, because that's not what it's for). If you're looking to have a story crafted to your specific needs, then please check my profile for more information and specific guidelines and rules.

For you guys that wishes to support me beyond that of "mere" words, and seek to gain some unique benefits of doing so, should check out my pat reon account ((pat reon dot com slash StixzAwesome) just remove the spaces and replace the words with the correct characters). There you will receive access to polls, updates and other rewards such as early access to my stories, sneak previews on work-in-progress and, soon, access to my "Tips & Tricks" to writing. You will also get access to my original anthology called "Tales of Orbis", which consists of a massive world full of unique, creative races, nations, lore, characters and many, many moments of smutty, erotic action.


	9. A deal with the devil - Part 5

**Sexual content:**

Masturbation, cunnilingus, blowjob, outdoors, group sex & ruined orgasm.

* * *

A deal with the devil – Part 5

The morning arrived with a pleasant softness – the sea was quiet and the wind could only muster a gentle breeze. Nami was fast asleep in her bed, covered by the fluffiest of duvets. Her body had gone through quite the ordeal thanks to her lover's torturous antics and was rather sore as a result. Robin, on the other hand, was already awake and was reading a book just a couple of feet away from the bed.

Robin chuckled softly as she glanced up from her book and noticed the rather large tent that had recently formed on the duvet. No matter how hard she drove Nami to the point of exhaustion, her frisky member never seemed satisfied; it was quite impressive, regardless of her young age. To be fair, though, it was rarely allowed sufficient ejaculations to sate its ravenous needs. After a couple of seconds admiring the towering attraction, Robin's eyes went back to her book as she flipped to the next page. She contemplated waking her darling toy with a wet and sloppy blowjob, but decided not to as she kind of preferred it in its erect form.

Outside their room the rest of the crew ran about on the deck, shooting each other with water-guns and causing a major ruckus. They had been at it all morning and were currently killing some time until their next meal. Robin would've joined them if she didn't have more important matters to attend to. Fun as it might've been causing a few "accidental" erections by wearing a thin, white top and getting it all wet and see-through, Nami and reading had a much higher priority.

A couple of hours passed and Robin continued to watch over Nami as she read her book. She had noticed a few awkward movements coming from the bed now and then, but nothing quite out of the ordinary. In fact, Robin would find it much more uncommon for Nami not to move while sleeping, or, more truthfully, humping while sleeping. _She must be having some rather pleasant dreams_ , Robin thought. _Her testicles must have restocked already._

As time continued to pass, Nami's occasional humps became a lot more energetic, and far more frequent, which turned her breathing into soft, perverted grunts. Robin found it hard to concentrate on her book with such an enticing display in front of her. She had always been proud of her strong sense of self-control, but ever since she first sprouted her massive cock and balls, that ability had been deteriorating rapidly. There was also something about Nami, in general, which drove Robin absolutely wild with lust. Whenever that little, orange-haired slut was around, all Robin wanted to do was to tease and fuck its little brains out.

Robin stood up from her chair, placed the book on the table and walked over to the bed. She sat down on the edge and stroked the navigator's hair: Nami seemed to calm down as the fingers gently massaged her scalp. Even as her frisky humping had quickly come to an end, her cock retained its erect form and refused to go down. Robin bit down on her lower lip, keeping her desires to torture her toy in check – her promise needed to be upheld after all.

As Nami slept, Robin explored all the different things she would do to her once their deal was over. She didn't really care what sort of devilish idea Nami had in store for her, all Robin knew was that she couldn't wait for her turn. Every single night they shared, ever moment of pure, sexual bliss was a step closer to turning Nami into the perfect slave. Robin would be lying if she didn't feel the slightest tingle of guilt for her wicked and sadistic plans – pushing her toy to, and beyond, her limits over and over, never quite letting her completely empty her bloated cum-sack was really exhausting for poor Nami. Robin chuckled softly, smiling proudly at the slumbering girl. _But you love every single second of it._

Robin stared at the wonderful tent, imagining the throbbing cock hiding beneath it. Her left hand tingled slightly, as if urging her towards the thing she so desperately craved. A subtle moan escaped her lips, how could she possibly stand to ignore such a wonderful thing? Even as she inched closer to it, her mind demanded obedience, obedience which Robin no longer possessed. She had delved far too deep into the rabbit-hole; she just had to touch it.

Just as she was about to reach her goal, the navigator opened her groggy eyes and looked up at the fuzzy, black blob beside her. "Mmmmmm!" Nami stretched beneath the duvet before reappearing with a bit more clarity. "Good morning, Robin!"

"Good morning, Nami." Robin returned the smile she was given. Her hand had stopped just short of the navigator's cock and rested neatly on top of Nami's duvet-covered stomach. "I hope you slept well?"

"You bet!" she grinned. "Who wouldn't have a night like that?"

"Parts of you suggest otherwise." Robin pointed towards the towering bulge.

"Haha…" Nami laughed nervously. "That thing has a mind of its own. How you are able to control yours is beyond my understanding."

"Perhaps it has grown spoilt and in dire need of an extended ejaculation ban?" Robin teased. "Just to teach it some proper manners…"

As those words entered Nami's ears, she could feel her cock twitch in excitement. "Haha! I doubt I'd be able to survive something like that."

"Fufufu…" Robin paused briefly. "Maybe it would be easier if you did not have a choice?"

"Knowing you, I doubt I'd even get a choice in this matter! I'd be willing to give it a go, though, but not until you've upheld your end of the deal." Nami's face turned more sinister, almost rivaling that of her frisky, raven-haired counterpart.

"And what would you have me do, mistress?" Robin bowed jokingly. "Maybe you would like to return the favor from yesterday?"

"Nothing so crude, no." Nami sat up on the bed. "All you have to do is wear whatever I tell you to, for a whole month!" Silence swept across the room as Nami ended her sentence with a glorious and triumphant grin.

Robin wasn't sure how to respond to that. "You want to decide what I wear for a month?" She asked, just to clarify that she hadn't gone completely mental.

"Yup!" Nami quickly replied, seemingly ecstatic of the idea.

Robin's jaw dropped, just slightly, as the words sunk into her brain. The lack of specifications in regards to what she would wear gave Nami a tremendous freedom and power. She didn't simply state that she wanted to pick what clothes for her to wear, but what to wear in general. That implied almost everything one could think of; everything from clothes, an untold amount of items, random pieces of cloth, varied assortments of materials and to nothing at all. As Robin calmed down and regained her composure, the girl in front of her chuckled happily, clearly amused by the reaction she had invoked. Thinking back, Robin would have done well to restrict their deal to prevent this from happening; she had clearly underestimated her lover.

"Fine. As you wish." Robin couldn't deny Nami this right; she had accepted the deal fair and square.

"Yes! Haha! This is going to be so much fun, Robin!" Nami cheered, lunging towards the defeated archaeologist and embraced her with a hug.

"A deal is a deal, after all." Robin smiled and returned the hug.

"Oh, that reminds me! I have to see Franky for some things!"

Nami tossed the duvet aside and sprung up off the bed and wobbled, rather awkwardly, towards her wardrobe for some clothes. Robin stared as Nami strutted forward and unintentionally presenting all her lovely goods for her to enjoy. As per usual, it took Nami a couple of minutes to just decide what to wear, but she ultimately found a couple of items and hurried them on. Standing in the middle of the room, wearing only a small bikini top and a short skirt, Nami chuckled as she spun around. "I hope it's not too noticeable?" Robin grinned as she stared at the massive cock standing straight out from between Nami's legs. The skirt in question usually did the job in hiding her endowment fairly well, but that was only true when the cock was flaccid. "What is?" she replied, causing both of them to laugh out loud.

"Seriously, though, I need to do something about this."

"If you changed your mind about our deal, I would gladly help you with that…" Robin suggested.

"And lose out on all the fun I'll be having with you? Forget it, Robin!"

"It was worth a shot."

"I guess I'll just pick something less revealing."

"Scared that the boys will make fun of you?" Robin joked.

"As if they would even consider doing something that mean."

"Exactly; so what is the harm in showing a little bit more skin than you normally do. After all, we are practically naked most of the time." Robin crossed her legs, giving Nami a moment to contemplate what was being said. "I think you are too scared to try."

"I'm not scared!" Nami replied. "And I'll prove it to you."

"Fufufu, by all means."

Filled with determination, Nami held her head high and walked towards the door, doing her best to ignore the mocking gaze from her smug partner. Just as she reached out to turn the handle, however, doubt began to fill her head. She was frozen in place, not having realized that everyone could be waiting outside the door. Robin remained seated on the bed, smiling at the hesitating girl – things surely couldn't get much better than this.

Not wanting to lose, Nami steeled her heart and flung the door open with all the strength she could muster. Having closed her eyes, Nami slowly opened one of them and peaked outside. She saw nothing. She looked to the left and then to the right, but no one was around. With a single step, Nami walked outside into the sunlight and let out a bit sigh of relief. _How lucky can you get!?_ she thought. With an invigorated bravery, Nami stepped forward, planting her feet outside of her room and rejoiced; nothing could stop her now!

Once outside, Nami's intuition sparked to life and she instantly crouched to make herself appear as small as she could – something wasn't right. Her ears twitched momentarily, as if having detected something her eyes had yet to spot. _Was that snoring?_ she thought, crawling towards the guardrail and peered over the edge. Below her, sleeping in a sitting-position, on the bench surrounding the main mast, was Zoro.

 _Shit! Spoke too soon…_ _Of course that idiot has to be right where I have to go!_ Nami cursed silently.

 _Right…_ _I just have to go down the stairs, sneak past Zoro, open the hatch without waking him up, climb down the ladder and hope to god that no one is down there besides Franky._ The chances of her plan being completed without being spotted by the others, especially Sanji and Luffy, were incredibly slim. To make things even worse, her adamant erection refused to settle – it made it impossible to hide anything below her groin – everything was on perfect display.

As Nami crept forward and began her descent down the stairs, at a snail's pace, she noticed just how heavy her privates actually were, as they bounced quite merrily with each step she took. _If only Robin would let me cum like normal, then I wouldn't have to be so fucking horny all the time…_ she muttered. Nami was speaking the truth; Robin intentionally did it to keep her aroused for the majority of the time. But the biggest reason as to why it proved so effective was because Nami was a complete masochist and couldn't get enough of the boiling frustrating that was ever present in her groin. Complaining just made the situation a lot more bearable.

After what seemed like an eternity, Nami was just about to reach the grassy deck when a couple of loud footsteps appeared behind her. She lunged down the remaining steps and pressed her cock against the thick, wooden baluster at the end of the staircase, hoping it would provide sufficient cover for whatever danger had arrived. Fortunately for her, it was just Robin who had come out to check up on her. Unfortunately, her intentions were all but kind – the usual, wicked grin creeping along her smug face. Nami swallowed and prepared for the worst.

"Not gotten very far I see." Robin smirked, tracing a glance at the sleeping swordsman before returning to Nami and her obvious, not-so-hidden growth.

"It's going just fine, thank you." Nami calmly replied, not wanting Robin to know just how much she had scared her.

Ignoring the subtle snicker, and the perverted woman producing it, Nami let go of the baluster and hurried off to the hatch in the middle of the deck. She fought the urge to cover up as she moved in front of the sleeping swordsman, fearing the obvious. The hatch was never locked but, regardless, Nami was still expecting it to be, it would only make sense that something horrible would go wrong in a situation like this. Luckily for her, her paranoia was proven wrong as the hatch opened without a single problem. Nami cheered victoriously and instantly regretted her spontaneous and thoughtless action.

With her heart full of fear, Nami turned her head and stared towards the only obstacle in her path, besides Robin. The swordsman sat, leaning against the main mast and continued to sleep and snored happily without a single clue as to what was going on. Nami sighed and calmed down, allowing her tensed-up muscles to relax. Not wanting to waste any more precious time, she began climbing down the ladder with haste. Then, out of nowhere, she came to a complete halt after only managed to get a little over three quarters of her body out of sight, and down the hole.

With pleading eyes, she looked up at the woman standing a floor above her, hoping that it would be a simple prank. Obviously, Robin would never settle with such a simple tease when presented with such a delicious opportunity. She smiled back, genuinely, and quickly grabbed hold of Nami with her summoned limbs, forcing the skirt off her waist and letting it fall to the room below before spreading her legs and securing her arms behind her back. With a gentle push from behind, Robin angled Nami's rear so that her cock aimed straight up into the air.

Robin raised a finger and held it against her mouth, signaling Nami to remain quiet. A second later, Nami could feel a warm hand wrapping around her cock and a slick, wet tongue gently gliding over the tip. Not only that, another hand grabbed her testicles from below and immediately began to massage the bloated nuts. A third, final hand, covered in tongues, appeared and reached towards her moist pussy and slowly pressed the wriggling limbs against her lips.

Nami's body twitched as the sudden rush of pleasure shot through her. She tried to keep her cool, to remain calm, but strength of the sudden attack proved too much. There was no conceivable way for her to hide the sensations being forced upon her. All she could do was to let Robin have her fun, and pray that the man in front of her did not wake up. Depending on the whims of her devilish lover, she could be stuck there all day for all she knew.

The communication between the two women was brief and subtle. Nami spent most of her time holding back the urge to moan her heart out while sending a couple of pouts towards smug pervert above her, whilst said pervert only replied with simple smiles. To Robin, Nami's adorable expressions might just as well be extra, tasty topping on an already deliciously lewd and depraved cake. It was simply one of the many reasons why Nami had such an impact on Robin's sadistic characteristics – she was clearly begging to be teased and toyed with.

Nami gritted her teeth and pulled at the hands securing her body in place, hoping to achieve that which she had never managed before, to get free. She knew it was folly to even attempt to escape Robin's power, but it had become a habit, fueled primarily by her instincts as Robin's cute plaything. Whenever her self-proclaimed mistress hungered for dominance, Nami usually responded with great enthusiasm and glee. Then there were moments like these, where her excitement balanced along with fears and uncertainty – a truly intoxicating mixture of emotions.

After a couple of minutes of light teasing, Nami could feel the wriggling tongues begin to grow and enter her tight pussy, climbing up her walls until they filled every nook and cranny. The singular tongue, teasing her sensitive cock-head, had been replaced with a clone of Robin's head, sticking out from the wall in front of her. Not only that, the hand around her throbbing member had tightened and was stroking her length in rhythm with the clone's blowjob. Together, along with the playful hand fondling her aching testicles, the head and limbs slowly pushed Nami towards ecstasy.

Even though her orgasm was far from reachable, Nami could still feel it crawling towards her, edging closer and closer as Robin played with her. The addition of Zoro had forced Nami's senses into an elevated state, purely out of the excitement and fear of being caught. She had to be prepared for anything, just in case she was found out. The problem lead to her being far more sensitive towards Robin's teasing, and while Robin wasn't doing all that much, Nami perceived it completely different. The slightest, softest suckle felt as if it could drain her balls within seconds; the fact that it didn't was probably the most frustrating thing about it.

"Aah…" Nami moaned, no longer able to keep it inside of her.

"Good girl, just submit and enjoy…" Robin whispered to herself.

With heavy and rugged breathing, Nami felt how Robin worked her magic. It was both a blessing and a curse being in the focus of someone like her. While her lover's ability kept her advancing towards an orgasm, Robin would pause with regular intervals, keeping the orgasm away from Nami for as long as she could. If she was pushed forward by two steps, those infernal pauses pulled her back another step. Over and over, continuously enduring the strenuous pushing and pulling of the orgasm she so desperately craved, Nami groaned and begged for even the tiniest trickle of mercy.

Robin watched as she continued to tease the poor girl, silently deciding what sort of fate should befall her wonderful toy. She could sense that Nami was getting quite close; it wasn't that hard to tell, she had done it so many times already that it was like reading a book. Would she let her cum to her hearts content? Maybe she would wake Zoro up, just so she could explode in front of him? _So many wonderful choices, yet only one can be chosen…_ she muttered.

Then, suddenly, completely out of the blue, the door to the kitchen swung open and out came a fairly energetic cook, shouting at the top of his lungs. "Dinner time!" Just after announcing the crew's third meal for the day, sixth if you include Luffy, Sanji noticed the two girls that had been missing for most of the day. With an elated squeal, he leapt into the air and rushed towards Nami like a tornado, stopping only to land a kick on Zoro's sleeping face.

"Nami-swan, Robin-chwaaaan! You have no idea how much I've missed you two!" His foot was still buried inside Zoro's cheek.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, curly-cook?!" Zoro roared, sending a punch at Sanji who easily dodged backwards.

"Shitty manners must be corrected; sleeping like a complete oaf in front of Nami-swan… HOW DARE YOU!?"

"Manners!? Says the guy kicking someone who's asleep, IN THE FACE!"

Amidst the arduous bickering between Zoro and Sanji, Robin was still having her way with the poor navigator. Her heart raced as they stood just a couple of feet from Nami who did her best to pretend that nothing was going on. She was doing incredibly well for someone who was about to blow their entire load in front of her oblivious friends. Curious as to how strong Nami's determination was, Robin decided to increase the pressure, just a tiny bit more.

Nami jumped and nearly let out the lewdest of gasps but, somehow, managed to hold her tongue as the pleasure crackled through her body like a bolt of lightning. She kept her face stiff and lifeless, even as every fiber of her muscles ached and screamed for movement. It was an unbearable balance to divert all her energy to both controlling her facial expression, and thwarting the inevitable monster of an orgasm heading her way. Nami knew that she couldn't hold out for ever, but all she needed to do was last until the two had disappeared – easier said than done.

"Just get inside and eat you meal, damn it…" Sanji snarled.

"Whatever. Kick me again, though, and I'll slice you up along with that massive pole you keep shoved up your ass." Zoro growled in retort.

"My humblest apologies, my lovely ladies, for having you witness such an unfortunate and barbaric confrontation; so please, let my cuisine redeem this shitty moss-head's shitty flaws!" Sanji paused, stealing a glance at a flustered, sweating and awkwardly smiling Nami. "Aaah! What's wrong, Nami!? Do you have a fever!?" Sanji asked as he walked towards her

"N-No, no, I mean YES…" Nami yelped with shaky lips; the pressure was increasing at an alarming pace. "Stay w-where you a-are! Don't want you to catch whatever this is, hahahaha!"

Her nervous laughter wasn't very convincing, but luckily for her, Sanji was the most gullible person on the ship when it came to Nami and Robin. Despite being on the verge of cumming, Nami managed to keep the boiling load inside her throbbing testicles and blamed her sudden, load moans on her "unfortunate illness". Even though this alarmed Sanji greatly, it gave sufficient credit to her story, so much so that she actually got him to back off, as long as she promised to have Chopper take a look at her later. As he walked back to his kitchen, Robin, determined to see a firework of semen, sped up her assault to the best of her ability.

"That's right, if it's not too much to ask, hehe." Sanji paused, chuckling like a complete dork. "Could Robin-Chwan maybe tell the rest that the food is ready? I don't think the rest heard me, and I don't want to my kitchen unattended…"

"Y-Yes, yes!" Nami gasped, having just been pushed over the edge.

"Perhaps I should bring…"

"JUST GO!" Nami roared, feeling the orgasm ignite within her.

"Aye, Aye, Siiir!" Sanji quickly darted into to his kitchen, not wanting to invoke Nami's wrath.

Just as he turned his back towards them, with one foot inside the kitchen, a pair of hands appeared behind Nami's head and wrapped over her mouth, silencing any unfortunate noise produced by her toy. Nami grunted at the top of her lungs, into Robin's soft hands, as her drenched cunt exploded in euphoria, sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout every inch of her body. Her balls tensed up and pulled hard into her groin and, at the same time, the hand and clone around her cock vanished without a trace.

Grasping desperately for her throbbing and pulsating cock, Nami gritted her teeth as the vast amount of semen rushed up and through her shaft and exploded into the sky. Robin's eyes widened, observing the spectacle that appeared in front of her. Even though she had deliberately ruined Nami's orgasm, giving her no stimulation after pushing her over the edge, her wonderful toy was still firing its cum several feet into the air, almost reaching the same height as the floor she stood on.

Tears ran down Nami's cheeks and over the muffling hands as she frantically reached for her screaming member. Her entire body was shaking and trembling as her failed orgasm continued to ravage her body, begging her for any form of stimulation. Her cock and balls pumped hard and fast, regardless of the lack of attention. The ropes of cum were so thick that it made it very easy to count each and every one of her shots. Of course, each load fired into the air had to come down, which was precisely what it did. Only moments after their agonizing release, the heavy, boiling loads fell down towards Nami and splattered all over her head, chest, thighs and cock.

Even though Sanji had been present during the first four shots of semen, he hadn't noticed a single thing. He had left the door open behind him, though, so the possibility of someone peeking out was still apparent. Neither Robin nor Nami knew how many of them were already in the kitchen or how many were on their way. Luffy, Chopper, Franky, Usopp and Brook were still unaccounted for, and the girls were far too preoccupied to care who they could hear from the kitchen.

Finally, after her cock had settled down after the involuntary eruption, Nami felt her body relax. Her member was still throbbing like crazy; ruined orgasms brought her no real relief after all, thus it was unlikely for it to settle anytime soon. The same, aching and frustrating need was still present in the entirety of her pulsating length and in her slightly-less, bloated balls – she loved every second of it though. Robin had trained her to managed weeks without proper ejaculations and, as a result, Nami had grown extremely fond, almost addicted, of these incomplete orgasms and Robin's harsh treatment.

Nami inhaled deeply as the hands over her mouth disappeared; her pussy was still cumming, even if the explosions were small, to the point of being almost completely insignificant. Her arms and legs were still held in place by Robin's power, which allowed Nami to take a good look at the angry cum-covered cock staring right at her. The slit oozed with semen, slowly pouring out the remaining sperm in the most delectable way possible; it made her mouth water to no end. Nami leaned her head back against the edge of the hole, gulping down the sweet air as she regained her strength. This sort of thing wouldn't normally tire her out, but the fact that she been molested in front of two friends had popped a fused and caused her supply of energy to run low.

"I must admit, Nami, you never cease to amaze me" Robin praised, her voice had taken a more sultry tone; Nami wasn't the only one sporting a raging erection.

"T-That was so… F-Fucking close…" Nami groaned. "I think I'm still c-cumming a little…"

"Will you be alright if I let go of you?" Robin chuckled.

"Yeah…" Nami paused, shaking her head to focus on her task. "I'll be fine."

Robin carefully removed each limb from within the hole and let Nami stabilize so she wouldn't fall. As promised, and considering Nami's sticky appearance, Robin indulge the cook's request to rally the rest for dinner. Obviously, to spare her toy some unnecessary embarrassment, she would send Franky to meet up with her in his workshop. As Nami disappeared down into the solder docking area, closing the hatch after her, Robin urgently set off towards the ship's bath.

Instead of having to assemble the crew personally whilst sporting a massive stiffy underneath her dress, Robin simply created a clone to do her bidding. Conveniently, Robin had complete control over her clones and could even decide which body parts they would have. Naturally, the clone she just made didn't wield the same, heavy and protruding phallus that Robin had.

Unable to take much more excitement, Robin quickly hurried towards her destination, almost running up the stairs and towards the library. Her head was flooding with vivid imagery of what had just occurred and she could barely keep her hands to herself. She kept her hands tight around the ladder, to refrain from any lewd activity, and up into the bathing area. Without wasting a single second, she literally tore her clothes of and tossed the tattered rag to the side, just by the laundry basket, and fumbled the door to the bath open.

Once inside, she quickly locked the door and leaned against it. Her breath was rugged and fast; she couldn't believe just how fucking horny she was. To call her wet would be the understatement of the century. Her cock was so hard that it almost felt like it had actually turned into a big lump of throbbing stone. She could almost sense every tiny sperm push their way out from her swollen balls that kept them locked up. Robin's mind was melting; she just couldn't begin dismantle the flurry of desires that swept through her mind.

The act of domination, within a public environment, had one of the most powerful experiences of her life. If her fun with Nami had turned her on this much, just how incredible would the actual thing be? To have Nami, or even herself, on display as they were being teased and tortured, sucked and fucked until all their arousal exploded in front of all their friends? Suddenly, her mind was brought back her deal with Nami, and what the kinky little kitten had thought up for her. The idea of being forced to wear all sorts of perverted clothes and contraptions in public made her light-headed to say the least. Robin couldn't wait any longer; she had to do something about her raging libido.

Shaking with excitement, Robin crossed her arms and focused, sprouting a dozen clones up from the bathroom floor. The crowd of naked, well-endowed ladies appeared one after the other, eagerly waiting to obey every single command Robin would give them. As she walked towards the center of the group, Robin ran her hands seductively over her naked chest and down her slender waist. Once she reached her throbbing cock, she softly wrapped her hands around it and gave herself a couple of firm squeezes before calling her clones over for some much needed, sexual exploration.

Robin rarely used her power for her own sexual gratification; she found it far more enjoyable to use it on Nami and to transcend the limits of their sexual heights. A feat which would, by ordinary means, prove completely impossible. On the few occasions she did use for only herself, it was to explore and develop her kinks, to understand her body and fantasies to the fullest. Just how deep could she delve into the seemingly endless abyss of her depraved desires? To what extend would she go, just to reach the next plateau of unbridled lust?

"Mmm…" Robin moaned as the clones embraced her entire body, happily lapping and suckling away at her veiny, throbbing cock. I cannot wait for the night to arrive…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you so much for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it as much I did writing it! As always, I truly appreciate any feedback that you guys might have, regardless if it's as a review or in the form of a PM. I always strive towards increasing both the quality and quantity of my stories – this is why it's so important for me to hear what you have to say. Of course, feel free to contact me in general if you simply want ask me something, or just to talk about writing, fanfiction, smut or any other topics you might have.

While I don't take requests, I do take suggestions and, now, even commissions. If you have an idea that you simply wish to share, regardless what it is about, feel free to contact me and we can discuss it in greater detail (please avoid asking in the review-section, because that's not what it's for). If you're looking to have a story crafted to your specific needs, then please check my profile for more information and specific guidelines and rules.

For you guys that wishes to support me beyond that of "mere" words, and seek to gain some unique benefits of doing so, should check out my pat reon account ((pat reon dot com slash StixzAwesome) just remove the spaces and replace the words with the correct characters). There you will receive access to polls, updates and other rewards such as early access to my stories, sneak previews on work-in-progress and, soon, access to my "Tips & Tricks" to writing. You will also get access to my original anthology called "Tales of Orbis", which consists of a massive world full of unique, creative races, nations, lore, characters and many, many moments of smutty, erotic action.


	10. Dungeons & Damsels

**Sexual content:**

Bondage, teasing & Yuri

* * *

Dungeons & Damsels

Somewhere in the New World, the Strawhat pirates had happened upon a mysterious island with an abandoned, old town. In the center of the buildings, on top of a large hill, an even older and decrepit castle could be seen overlooking the domains its inhabitants once ruled over. Despite its condition, and apparent age, most of the structure seemed intact and somewhat sturdy. Some parts had crumbled and fallen into the dried-out moat surrounding it, but that was about it.

After scouring the town for anything interesting, ultimately finding nothing of value, Luffy and the gang had ventured inside the castle by simply walking through the large, broken portcullis. Once inside, they had split up into several groups, just to cover more ground. Unsurprisingly, one of the teams consisted of Nami and Robin who had decided to check out the basements in hope of finding something special. What they ended up finding, however, proved to be something entirely different.

"Are you okay, Nami?" Robin asked, resting her check against her raised hand.

"No, I am not fine! Get me out of this thing before the others find me!" Nami roared, silently. "This is really embarrassing!"

"Fufufu, I think this suits you pretty well, though, Nami." Robin let out a brief chuckle and smiled once she realized that Nami was in no apparent danger. "Although, I would like to know how you managed getting yourself into this mess in the first place – I was only gone for a moment."

The two stood inside an old chamber, full of various contraptions and creative torture devices, and Nami, somehow, had managed to get herself stuck in a mechanical stockade. She yanked and pushed against the wood and stone binding her in place, but only managed to tire herself out. Unfortunately, she was forced to stand bent over in a perfect, ninety degree angle and with her legs spread a good distance from each other. Her feet had sunk through the floor which had also enveloped her feet like a bear trap, and her hands where stuck in the wooden frame along with her neck. Luckily, though, support had risen from the ground so she could rest her stomach and thighs against it.

"How should I know!?" Nami barked. A shade of red and grown across her face; she was blushing quite fiercely. "I just stood on some stone slabs and pulled on something hanging from the ceiling and everything just started moving."

"Mhmm… And then what?" Robin was listening but was more focused on the shaking ass in front of her. Nami's struggles made for quite an enticing show – Her bold choice of wearing a short skirt was also welcome.

"I said I don't know! Stuff just grabbed onto me and here I am. Please tell me there's a lever or some kind of release-mechanism around here."

"Possibly." Robin paused briefly, placing her hands on top of Nami's plump rump. "I believe there are more pressing matters to attend to…"

"Ah!" Nami yelped and Robin suddenly grabbed her from behind. "Y-You can't be serious, Robin! Now is not the time – what if someone finds us!?"

"And?" Robin smirked and raised Nami's skirt, folding it over her back and revealed the small piece of cloth she called underwear. "I say it's about time we told them about our relationship."

"Not like this!"

"No need for this fuzzy behavior, Nami – Just relax and enjoy this special circumstance while it lasts. Who knows when we'll get another opportunity like this?" Robin smiled brightly and continued her quest for booty.

Robin firmly squeezed the cheeks in front of her, forcing out a small yelp from their owner. With her fingers hooked into the small, thin bands of Nami's moist underwear, Robin pulled them down and slowly exposed her prize. Nami was blushing profusely at this point, but she held her tongue and tried her best to ease her tensed muscles as Robin worked her rear. A slight, lewd moan escaped Robin's mouth as she gazed upon the soft, slick and naked lips in front of her.

"You naughty woman..." Robin slid her fingers over the glistening slit and blew softly against Nami's aching bud. "You're already soaking wet"

"I'm not!"

"You like being tied down, don't you?"

"No I don't!" Nami lied.

"You…" Robin paused, sliding two fingers inside. "…need to be more honest with yourself."

"Aah!"

The archaeologist smiled as she kneeled down into a better position, sliding her fingers deeper into Nami's pussy. The warmth quickly enveloped her wriggling limbs and the walls clenched down as Robin teased the most sensitive spots. She stared intently, watching as her own fingers disappeared into the hungry hole and unintentionally bit down on her lower lip as she teased her lover. Her finger slid in and out, flickering and rubbing against every, tiny little area, over and over again before pulling them out for a quick taste.

Robin moaned as she sucked the juices off of her finger; it had such a wonderful, naughty and decadent flavor to it. She couldn't help but shiver with delight as she leaned in for a more personal experience. The very second her soft, tender lips wrapped around the throbbing button, Nami yelped out from the sudden, intense surprise and groaned with delight. Robin's tongue swirled delicately around the clit and lapped all over it before sucking it into her mouth.

The lewd moans echoing inside the chamber grew louder and louder per each passing moment, and soon it filled with perverted grunts and desperate gasps. Nami was so unbelievable aroused by the situation and couldn't possibly halt the approaching and premature orgasm. Her body tensed up as the waves of pleasures rushed through her body until she plummeted over the edge. Robin sensed what was going on and quickly slid three of her fingers inside of Nami and wriggled them around as she continued to suckle on her clit.

With a trembling gasp, Nami felt her pussy explode as the orgasm erupted with a staggering force. She instinctively pushed and pulled on the bonds as Robin continued to pleasure her, keeping her orgasm rolling for as long as possible. Feeling the strength of the stockade keeping her in place, Nami's control was all but shattered. Her mind grew blank and, suddenly, a second orgasm came rushing from nowhere.

With weak, whimpering groan, Nami came and squirted Robin right in the face. Her entire backside tensed up and her legs began to shake as the sensation crackled up her spine, and into the puddle that was her brain. She gritted her teeth as she continued to cum and while Robin's fingers and mouth, worked her pussy. Even when her lover had retreated, Nami just couldn't stop shaking – the orgasm just kept rocking back and forth, spiking up and down in strength.

By the time it had finally died down, tears of pure ecstasy was trickling down Nami's flustered cheeks. Her lust-struck eyes lacked any focus and simply stared into nothingness as she tasted the fading remnants of her orgasm. Robin couldn't help but to chuckle happily at her lover's vacant expression, it was far too adorable to ignore. She ran her hand, softly, over Nami's butt and felt it twitch momentarily as she squeezed it.

"Oh my, Nami… I don't we've ever seen you cum this quick before. It must be a new record." Robin jaw had dropped, even if just slightly. Even she had been taken aback from what had just happened.

"Hah… That was amazing." Nami grinned, completely drunk from the double orgasm. "I've never felt anything like it…"

"Then what do you think, Nami should we start looking for that release-mechanism?"

"What's the rush, haha…" Nami laughed lewdly, wiggling her ass as best she could. "Why not enjoy this special circumstance while it lasts?"

Robin grinned slightly and leaned in for a kiss. "That's my girl…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you so much for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it as much I did writing it! As always, I truly appreciate any feedback that you guys might have, regardless if it's as a review or in the form of a PM. I always strive towards increasing both the quality and quantity of my stories – this is why it's so important for me to hear what you have to say. Of course, feel free to contact me in general if you simply want ask me something, or just to talk about writing, fanfiction, smut or any other topics you might have.

While I don't take requests, I do take suggestions and, now, even commissions. If you have an idea that you simply wish to share, regardless what it is about, feel free to contact me and we can discuss it in greater detail (please avoid asking in the review-section, because that's not what it's for). If you're looking to have a story crafted to your specific needs, then please check my profile for more information and specific guidelines and rules.

For you guys that wishes to support me beyond that of "mere" words, and seek to gain some unique benefits of doing so, should check out my pat reon account ((pat reon dot com slash StixzAwesome) just remove the spaces and replace the words with the correct characters). There you will receive access to polls, updates and other rewards such as early access to my stories, sneak previews on work-in-progress and, soon, access to my "Tips & Tricks" to writing. You will also get access to my original anthology called "Tales of Orbis", which consists of a massive world full of unique, creative races, nations, lore, characters and many, many moments of smutty, erotic action.


	11. A deal with the devil - Final part

**Sexual content:**

Group sex, edging, orgasm denial & forced ejaculation

* * *

A deal with the devil – Final part

Robin closed her eyes and imagined Nami in front of her, tied up and defenseless. Her legs were spread wide apart and her arms neatly secured behind her back. Robin felt her cock jump with glee and her testicles tighten, as she delved deeper into her fantasy. Her mind races with thoughts and imagery of her lovely slave in many varied and depraved circumstances. She couldn't help but to lose herself in the moment and utter her favorite nicknames for Nami. Amongst the large selection, Robin's absolute favorites were "cock-sleeve, cum-dump" and simply "whore".

Her excitement was growing rapidly, her heart beat hard and fast and her cock throbbed even harder. "Yes" Robin spoke out, raising her voice slightly. "Nami is such good and delicious little whore; a submissive…" she paused briefly; biting down on her lower lip before continuing. "…Cock-sleeve." Robin couldn't hold back any longer, her cock was throbbing and aching violently – it screamed for attention. With a simple look, Robin ordered forth four clones from the large audience she had summoned around her.

One of the clones she had ordered forward quickly went down on her knees and assumed as submissive position in front of her. Its mind and body, as well as the rest of the clones, were linked to Robin, would not only allow her to command them freely, and with much ease, but she could also feel whatever pleasure was inflicted upon them. Robin grinned at the submissive clone at her feet before giving the rest a brief, yet determined glance. The other clones quickly did as she wanted and grabbed the submissive clone and tossed her on her back. One after the other, they positioned their throbbing members next to whatever available holes they could find.

One of them, which had placed herself on her back, underneath the submissive clone, prodded against its asshole while the second stood on her knees, rubbing her cockhead up and down lips of the clone's pussy. The third had grabbed the head and forced its mouth open, eagerly waiting for the orders to throat-fuck her. Robin loved how eager her creations were; they were all the same person after all. Even though it was a version of herself that was pinned down between the three clones, Robin just imagined that it was Nami that was about to be fucked unconscious.

With only a wicked grin across her face, Robin ordered her clones to begin the fun; all three instantly plunged their cocks right into their designated hole and began fucking the fake Nami with all their might. Robin could feel the pleasure pouring into every part of her body – the sensation from three cocks fucking, while her pussy and ass were being fucked quickly took over her mind. Even though she could feel everything that her clones felt, it wasn't actually happening to her per say. If, or when, they would orgasm, she would experience it too, but only through them – the load inside her own testicles would still be stuck inside her. Besides, if things would prove too intense, Robin could simply sever the link between them and keep going if things got too hard for her clones.

Robin had always loved her ability, not because of its capabilities in combat, but for the amazing, everyday-utility and flexibility that it provided. In bed, it was the ultimate tool for satisfaction and sexual exploration; she could literally fuck herself as much, and as long, as she wanted, even if she preferred using it on Nami. Even though she would never need another partner in her life, using her ability to bring pleasure to the one she loved was the best thing about it. If one clone got tired from fucking, she could simply replace it in an instant, and without much difficulty. Of course, doing that would take a toll on her stamina

"That's right; fuck her little slave-brain out!" Robin ordered. "Fuck every single cock-sleeve on her body and use her like the cum-dump she is!"

The archaeologist went down on her knees, just by the submissive clone's abdomen and ran her nails across her tender flesh. Her fingers trailed over her stomach, down to her groin and around the big, hard and bouncing cock. Robin teased the clone's balls and watched as both her ass and pussy were pounded over and over. She leaned in slowly, grasping the massive cock in her hand and angled it towards her mouth.

Robin spread her lips around the pulsating cock-head and teased the slit with her slippery tongue. The fake Nami tensed up as the pleasure was forced onto her – it tried to wriggle free but all of its limbs were still held in place by the other clones. Obviously, Robin knew exactly when each clone would cum and could sense bit of tension inside each clone's balls. A few seconds later, the clones were cumming, blasting their semen into the holes of the fake Nami. Unlike the rest, however, the submissive clone could only edge and ache inside of Robin's mouth.

With Robin's ability, it was fairly easy to control which parts of herself that she clones, and for this particular slave-clone, Robin had made sure not to connect its testicles with its ejaculatory duct. No matter how much she was stroked, fucked or sucked, it was physically impossible for the clone to ejaculate, to relieve the incredibly desperation that would quickly build up inside it.. Robin adored edging and orgasm denial; it was such a wonderful and sadistic thing to trap someone on the very edge and then denying them what they so desperately needed.

"Fufufu… Oh no, little whore." Robin popped the clone's cock out of her mouth and teased her as she edged and throbbed. "Bad slaves aren't allowed to empty their bloated cum-sack so easily. No, slaves are meant to ache and suffer whatever excruciatingly intense pleasure I deem necessary… You're just entertainment after all…"

Robin chuckled merrily as she tortured the trapped clone, stroking her throbbing cock as hard as she could. She loved watching the muscles flex and contract; all that desperation to escape aroused her to no end. It was intoxicating to say the least. Robin glanced over at the other clones and grinned; they would have to keep fucking, no matter how spent or sensitive they got. As long as she wasn't the one who faced the fatigue of cumming and/or edging, she couldn't care less how hard she pushed her clones.

One after the other the clones ejaculated and orgasmed like crazy while Robin watched eagerly and allowed tiny, brief, inklings of their pleasure course into her body. She smiled and caressed her big chest, teasing her rigid nipples as her clones were forced to fuck, cum and edge for her entertainment. The staggering intensity of their orgasms and edges might've been too much for them, but for Robin, who only allowed a fraction of it inside her body, enjoyed herself without a care in the wold.

Robin crawled over towards the running shower nozzle and placed herself underneath the warm water. It felt great having the steaming liquid pour over her throbbing member and her aching pussy as drank from the small drops of pleasure she received from the ongoing fucking. To be able to fuck every hole on a woman, to be fucked in every hole and to experience the frustration of not being able to cum, all the same time was a sensation which no amount of words could ever hope to describe.

The archaeologist wriggled about on the floor, reacting to traces of pleasure which, at this point, began to pile up and caused strong tingles and jolts to buzz all over her body. Her fingers dug into the ceramic floor, hoping to find some form of grip to reduce the intensity of the situation. She gasped, groaned and moaned continuously as her clones fired off globs of cum all over the fake Nami between them. Robin was gloating at the marvelous sight before her – It made her drunk with power and ecstasy.

Her clones were having a hard time keeping up with the demands of their creator, but were forced to continue nonetheless. Their cocks ached and begged for the slightest moment of mercy, their faced twisted and contorted by a mix of pleasure and pain. Robin stared at them, grinning happily as she urged them on. At the center of their attention, the trapped clone thrashed and pulled at the peak of its strength, but was still unable to get away from the others. Tears ran down her forehead as her throat, pussy and ass were fucked raw – How many times would she have cum by now if Robin had let her?

"More…" Robin groaned, sprouting sets of cocks and balls all around her.

She rolled around in bliss, brushing up against the dozens upon dozens of cocks she had summoned, sneaking in a few licks and kisses here and there. Robin wrapped her hands and lips around three of the cocks and began to eagerly please them and, ultimately, herself. Every thrust, stroke and suck she and her clones made, coursed through her own sexes as she completed the link between her and them, bringing her untold and unrivaled pleasure that would surely make her faint if she allowed herself to drown in this pleasure.

Every single one of those sprouted cocks came almost instantly after Robin had begun pleasuring them, and ropes of her own cum shot into the air and landed all over her. Her eyes began to roll into the back of her head and her own, real cock began to pump. Her pussy contorted and her balls pulled into her groin as she brought three more cocks over the edge. Robin came, and she came hard. All her clones tensed up and ejaculated for a final time before fizzling into nothingness. The semen that had covered them vanished without a trace and Robin was left shaking and trembling beneath the stream of hot water. Her body had been completely overloaded with pleasure and she was stuck in a continuous orgasm that seemed endless. Her pussy trembled as her orgasm continued to wash over her; her cock pumped and pump, long after the final load had been emptied.

Lying and trembling on the floor, Robin sighed with a great relief – ever since her and Nami had begun having fun, going just a few hours without cumming was pure torture for her. Robin's libido had been raised to, what some would say, "unreasonable heights", but to Robin, it couldn't be farther from the truth. If anything, she only wished to strive towards even greater pleasures and sensations, together with her darling slave.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you so much for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it as much I did writing it! As always, I truly appreciate any feedback that you guys might have, regardless if it's as a review or in the form of a PM. I always strive towards increasing both the quality and quantity of my stories – this is why it's so important for me to hear what you have to say. Of course, feel free to contact me in general if you simply want ask me something, or just to talk about writing, fanfiction, smut or any other topics you might have.

While I don't take requests, I do take suggestions and, now, even commissions. If you have an idea that you simply wish to share, regardless what it is about, feel free to contact me and we can discuss it in greater detail (please avoid asking in the review-section, because that's not what it's for). If you're looking to have a story crafted to your specific needs, then please check my profile for more information and specific guidelines and rules.

For you guys that wishes to support me beyond that of "mere" words, and seek to gain some unique benefits of doing so, should check out my pat reon account ((pat reon dot com slash StixzAwesome) just remove the spaces and replace the words with the correct characters). There you will receive access to polls, updates and other rewards such as early access to my stories, sneak previews on work-in-progress and, soon, access to my "Tips & Tricks" to writing. You will also get access to my original anthology called "Tales of Orbis", which consists of a massive world full of unique, creative races, nations, lore, characters and many, many moments of smutty, erotic action.


	12. Secret of Fórn: A festive welcome (Yuri)

**Sexual content:**

Yuri, Teasing & light foreplay

* * *

Chapter 1 – A festive welcome (cancelled)

The streets were rowdy and full of life, both hectic and calm. Carts, full of boxes and other various items were being pulled down the road by large animals in a slow, leisurely fashion. Cheers, merry laugher and exciting chatter surrounded the group as they made their way down the uneven and crudely constructed, cobblestone street. The city itself was old and rustic, surely carrying a wealth of history and culture just waiting to be revealed by its curios visitors. Each and every house had its own, unique design, and was mostly crafted out of stone and wood. There were a couple of odd buildings here and there that stood out amongst the rest, and had a much more modern approach to them. Unlike the traditional houses, these were very clean and well-kept. By the looks of the big windows covering the building's front, and the variety of items on display, it was safe to assume that they were prospering shops.

Not too long ago, maybe just an hour into the past, the Strawhats had approached the island's modest harbor, hoping to stop by for some provisions. Obviously, they couldn't just dock like any normal ship; this was the New World after all and their notoriety had truly begun to swell. To their surprise, however, the locals weren't all that bothered with the perplexed pirates gawking back at them and waved them in towards their port. Although they couldn't really tell why everyone they met had greeted them with such an overwhelming kindness, the Strawhats happily accepted their hospitality and simply came ashore. The city-folk just radiated excitement and joy as one after the other hopped down from their ship; it was a spectacle in of itself and the small group couldn't help but to smile in return, completely smitten by their apparent happiness.

For various personal and irrelevant reasons, the Strawhats had split up after arriving and were about on their own little adventure. A small collection of them, however, had decided to take a stroll and enjoy the odd island and its inhabitants together. Robin, Nami, Chopper and Brook all walked down the busy road, doing their outmost not to stumble on the many protruding squares of stone jutting up from the ground. They were having a very good time, despite the troublesome surface, and curiously inspected the many stands dotting the side of the road. Chopper darted between these with unrivaled excitement; his eyes filled with glittering wonder as he perused the assortments of candies, sweets and other delectable sweets. Brook, on the other hand, took his time and waltzed comfortably while humming a cheerful tune; there were so many lovely ladies walking about.

Nami and Robin, who were walking right beside their bony friend, chuckled joyfully as they watched the fuzzy reindeer scurry all over the place. They couldn't help but to fall in love with the tiny ball of fluff as he barely knew in which direction to go in. Having just noticed that he was being watched, Chopper reminded of Nami's overwhelming wealth and came running towards them until he found himself by their feet. His face gleamed with a child-like excitement and his tiny hooves could barely stand still as he stared with longing eyes towards Nami.

"Nami, Nami!" Chopper cheered while bouncing up and down below her. "Could I have some pocket-money, pretty please?"

Nami felt her heart melt in an instant as those puppy-eyes stared up at her; how could she ever deny such a precious soul? "Of course you can, silly!" She replied, squatting down and put herself at roughly equal height to her tiny friend. "Will this be enough?" Nami asked, magically pulling out a big stack of money from within her snug bikini top.

"Oh wow! That will be more than enough!" Chopper's eyes sparkled with an even greater intensity than before. "Thank you so much, Nami!"

After a swift, soft and squeezing hug, Chopper darted off with incredible speed and disappeared into the growing crowd. A brief moment of worry slipped into Nami's heart as she lost sight of him, but the feelings were quickly swatted away as she remembered what he was capable of. Chopper might be very young, but he's also incredibly strong and smart. "He'll be fine." she thought, chuckling slightly at her own silliness. As she was about to stand up from her position, though, something black and white appeared before her in an instant, taking her completely by surprise.

"Could I please have the opportunity to partake in some panty-viewing as well, dear Nami?" Brook asked, somehow wearing a slight blush across his cheeks as he snuck a peek in-between Nami legs. Luckily for him, Nami was wearing a pair of tight jeans and thus only suffered a slight concussion as her fist came down from the sky like a bolt of lightning. Had she worn a skirt, for instance, he would most likely have experienced something much, much more painful.

"As if!" Nami roared, shaking her throbbing, clenched fist at him; he was not quite as soft as Luffy, her usual punching bag.

"Yohohoho! How harsh of you, Nami-san!" Brook replied, rubbing the impossible bump protruding out from his afro. "Could I have some money instead then?"

*Sigh* "Fine…" Nami muttered to herself and reached for another, but much smaller, stack of money and simply let it fall onto Brook's face. "Here you go."

Brook stared silently at the modest bundle of beli in his hand for a brief moment before turning his attention back to Nami. They looked each other in the eyes, letting the silence speak for itself. She knew what he was going to say, and was so ready to punish his snarky attitude with another well-deserved pummeling. As they two continued to stare each other down, waiting for the other's willpower to wilt, Brook slowly opened his mouth.

*BUUUUUUUUUURP* Brook smiled with relief; he had been aching to let it out for quite some time now "That is so much better!"

"I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE!" Nami roared and began to claw towards the rude skeleton.

"No, not my lovely, spotless skin! Brook clamored. "Ah! But I don't have any skin to begin with! Yoho, yohohohoho!"

"Hahaha." Robin laughed heartily as she used her powers to keep Nami from murdering their musician. "You two are just too adorable, but perhaps it would be better to continue our stroll? Maybe we can find something interesting clothes or jewelry for a highly discounted price?"

Nami flared up with chirped with a jubilant glee and immediately took to her feet, completely forgetting her momentary jousting with Brook. "With pleasure, Robin!"

As the three continued their venture down the busy road, more and more people seemed to pop up all around them. The inhabitants almost seemed to pour out of every house and alley; there was just no end to it. Nami took the opportunity to sneak her hand towards Robin and quickly grabbed ahold her arm and hoped that she wouldn't lose her in the growing, human flood. Robin glanced towards her and smiled gently as the masses pushed them closer together, causing a slight blush to appear across Nami's cheeks as she felt her lover's body press against her own. Despite almost being smushed into a pancake, she couldn't help but to let out a tiny squeal of joy.

Suddenly, music boomed up from out of nowhere, echoing from the direction they were heading in. The crowd around them cheered and screamed as they began to rush towards what seemed to be the center of the city. The music grew in strength with every step they took, until it flared up, roaring with remarkable power. Nami, Robin and Brook found themselves at the edge of a giant, open area that was full of people, massive bonfires, huge rows of stalls and tall stages with all sorts of performers. The smell of grilled meat and newly baked pastries seeped into their nostrils, invoking a great rumble within the depths of their stomachs.

Fortunately, though, the large square allowed the trio to quickly distance themselves from the densest part of the crowd, and move away from the clogged entrance. Unfortunately, the closest individual was still only just a foot or two away from them; it took a lot of effort just to traverse the square without accidentally crashing into someone flailing their arms to the rhythm of the music. Despite the seemingly careless antics of the natives, they seemed to have a remarkable control of their bodies and a surprisingly astute awareness of their surroundings. Just as Nami readied herself to dodge and incoming elbow, the man, to which the elbow belonged to, spun around, adjusting his posture in the midst of his spin and easily avoided the incoming girl. The man even managed to catch a glimpse of Nami's shocked expression and smiled kindly towards her before disappearing into the crowd.

"Oh, baby!" Brook cheered. "What a remarkable island – They've lit this poor, old soul aflame with their undeniable passion for music. Please forgive me, ladies, destiny calls out to me, and I cannot possibly keep it waiting! Yohohohohohoho!"

Just like that, Brook donned his favorite shades and took to his favorite stance, guitar and all; where he got said guitar from was anyone's guess. As he raised his pick above his head, Brook gave the two a final, confident grin and gestured his farewell. "Music is life, baby." With those words, the pick soared downwards, towards his instrument and an epic with no equal blasted outwards, catching the attention of every man, woman and animal in sight. "Yeeaaaah! C'mon, baby!"

Nami and Robin stared in awe as the skeleton marched confidently between the parting masses, watching as they all began to roar and chant his name, over and over. The girls had never quite given thought to just how popular The Soul King truly was, and to see his fans fawn over his excellence was a rare, but powerful experience. Smiling with pride, Nami contemplated her previous actions and felt a small hint of remorse. "I think I'll punch him just a tiny bit less next time." she thought to herself, chuckling softly. "Just maybe."

"Would you mind us stopping by one of the food-stalls, Nami? I seem to be feeling a bit famished."

"Did you have anything special in mind, or would you like to take a peek and check out the goods first?" Nami teased and winked cutely.

Robin smiled briefly before leaning in and planting a gentle kiss on Nami's cheek. "Oh I know exactly what I want…" Robin whispered softly into her ear and gently ran her fingers over Nami's naked waist. "But I hardly believe such a sweet dessert should be eaten before an actual meal..." She slowly moved her hand downwards and let it rest against the inside of Nami's thigh, just an inch or two away from her excitement and squeezed softly. "But you are not making it easy for me."

Nami felt her heart race as her modest provocation was rewarded with such a wonderful response; she could feel goosebumps dot her body as her lover's gentle touch explored so teasingly between her legs. The radiating warmth of her naked skin against her own mingled so nicely with the brisk nip of the evening air. Nami could help but to let out of a small moan as she felt the excitement and need rise inside her so uncontrollably. However, just as the older woman began to brush against her sex, she simply slid her hand away and took a step back, chuckling softly as she watched the growing frustration in Nami's expression.

"Oh my god…" Nami groaned. "We need to find a hotel or, hell, even an empty park-bench soon or I will go literally go full-on crazy; it's so hard to do anything even remotely wild on the ship without anyone noticing us..."

"I think Sanji's attempts at peeking are quite adorable, though, and let us not forget his euphoric howling during the nights he hears you moan." Robin paused briefly, reminiscing about all the wonderful commotion in the men's quarters whenever the two of them had sex. "Perhaps we should ask Franky to do something about that thin floor?"

"Please don't remind me! I'm still trying to forget when he caught us the first time and was literally bawling his eyes out while cheering us on with pom-poms!"

"Hahahaha! Or the time he caught us making out in the crow's nest; I have never seen so much blood before."

The two girls laughed merrily as they walked from stall to stall, trying the various cuisines offered to them by the kind natives. Nami was particularly ecstatic, mainly because she didn't have to pay a single beli; all the food and drink was free after all. However, somewhere in her mind, a tiny hint of worry began to grow. She thought back to the time they spent on Whiskey Peak and how they had been tricked by an equally friendly and welcoming population. With a stick of meat in her hand, Nami glanced at the cheerful crowd and narrowed her eyes; she wouldn't be fooled a second time.

After the sun had begun to set over the horizon, giving way to the darkness of the night, the locals poured even more fuel into the bonfires; stuffing them full with as wood as they could possibly fit. The flames roared and burst upwards into the sky, illuminating the entire square and leaving the spectators in awe. On the main stage, which was significantly taller than the rest, you could see Brook being surrounded by sparsely dressed, mask-wearing men and women dancing and chanting to the rhythm of his music.

It's was so incredibly hard to stand still without shaking your hips to the beat of the sound and the two girls couldn't help but to let loose and have some fun. As they begun to dance and shake their goods, a couple of spectators began forming around them, cheering and encouraging them to keep going. Neither of them wore any appropriate clothes to keep their chests firmly secured, or keeping their cleavage hidden. Nami and Robin chuckled as the crowd around them grew, giving more and more individuals something pleasant to stare at.

After roughly an hour of intensive and sexually provocative dancing, with many onlookers simply drooling with passion, both Nami and Robin felt it was time to stop; they were exhausted, thirsty and completely covered in sweat. As the two walked away from the center of the square, some of the natives applauded them for their effort and tirelessly continued on in their stead. How they were able to keep going was beyond their understanding, but they were far too tired and thirsty to be bothered with figuring out how.

As they approached one their destination, several shopkeepers waved them forth, competing over who have the tastiest and most thirst-quenching drinks around. Since everything was for free, they really staked every ounce of their pride on delivering the finest product they could manage. After much debate, though, the two lovers settled one the ones that had the highest percentage of alcohol, much to Nami's enjoyment.

"Paah! That really hit the spot!" Nami cheered, raising her massive mug full of booze and thanked the kind and generous brew master. "Are you sure you're fine with that tiny glass, Robin?"

"Mhmm…" Robin replied, enjoying a small sip from her drink. "I have a fondness of taking my time with something so decadent and delicious." She glanced briefly over at Nami and showed her a subtle grin. "Besides, I have never been much of a heavy drinker; I get much too silly whenever I have had too much."

"Suit yourself, Robin!" Nami smirked and took a few more swigs of booze. "But if you ever want to explore and let loose a little, you HAVE to let me know so I can be there when it happens. I'm just dying to find out what sort of drunkard you are."

"Fufufu." Robin leaned in towards Nami, sneaking her hand around her waist and whispered softly into her ear. "If you must know…" She paused briefly and slid her hand down Nami's waist and slipped into her tight jeans. "I get awfully hungry and demanding…"

"Fuck…" Nami moaned longingly and pushed herself against the soft, invading hand. "We need to get you smashed, right now…"

"Oh there is no need for that, Nami – I do not need any alcohol to eat you up…" Robin teased, slowly rubbing the wet, eager sex of her lover.

Just as things were about to heat up, Robin removed herself from within Nami's pants and chuckle with great amusement at how wet her fingers were. She stared at Nami, who wore the cutest blush you could imagine, as she tried to act as natural as she could. Feeling a bit raunchy and generous, Robin took her fingers and brought them to her lips. As Nami stared back at her along with some sneaky glances from a couple of onlookers, Robin opened her mouth and had a quick taste.

Nami could feel her lower region tense up as she watched her lover; her soft lips wrapped so seductively around her fingers as she slowly sucked the juices up. Once she was satisfied with her small show, Robin simply smiled back at her and took another sip from her drinks. Most of Nami's cognitive functions had all but turned off at this point, and the only thing she could think of was to fuck that sexy archeologist in front of her.

A few moments passed, and while the two lusty women enjoyed their drinks and naughty teasing, a figure approached them from behind. Neither of them had noticed the person, and who could blame them? There had to be at least a thousand individuals in the square and sensing a single, specific being amongst them all was a bit much to ask; especially since they were getting a wee bit tipsy at this point.

Nami and Robin laughed merrily as they talked and joked to each other, completely oblivious to the suspicious hand stretching out towards them. Closer and closer the figure crept, sneaking up on the girls with an unclear intent. Sudden, the music came to a brief halt, and the entire square was engulfed in a deafening silence. As the two turned around to see what was going on, their attention was immediately draw towards the figure that was just a few inches away from them. Nami could feel her heart skip a beat as she felt the shady creature grab ahold of her rear, and she was just about to shriek out of pure terror when the figure grinned widely and began to laugh.

"Oooobababababa! That sure is a lovely posterior you have there, young whippersnapper!"

Nami just stared at the short, old and creepy-looking woman, not quite sure what to make of this awkward interaction. "Excuse me?" she simply asked.

"She is referring to your firm rear, my dear Nami." Robin smiled, holding back an amused chuckle.

Nami pouted briefly and sighed. "Of course I know that!" She turned her attention towards the older woman and barked at her. "And why are you still grabbing it?!"

"Pardon my inquisitive nature, child, but I couldn't not hope to neglect such a wonderful creature such as yourself! It has been far too long since these old hands felt such bliss!"

Nami growled momentarily at the rude creature and contemplated punching it, but wouldn't stoop so low as to hit an old lady; extortion, though, that was another matter entirely. Before she could do anything, though, the music began to roar throughout the square once again, leaving Nami sufficiently confused as to drop it all entirely; she wouldn't let some random stranger ruin her night with Robin after all.

"Well, you've had your fun now." Nami growled. "So get lost before I kick you over the stage."

"Ooobabababababa! Don't be so dismissive over the arrival of…" The lady paused. "THE GREAT HAG! Ooobababababa! I have come to bestow upon you, a warning from the future!"

Nami narrowed her eyes, calculating the strength required to punt this menace to the other side of the square. "Is that so?"

"Yes!" The hag replied and looked around cautiously, as if making sure no one was listening. "This island was not meant for strangers such as yourself. Leave Fórn before it's too late, or you and your friends will suffer terrible consequences!"

"What consequences?" Robin asked, putting her drink to the side and looked sternly towards the old woman.

A wide grin grew across the hags face as she stared back at Robin. "Ooobababa…" She paused briefly and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Endirinn..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you so much for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it as much I did when making it! As always, I truly appreciate any feedback that you guys might have, regardless if it's as a review, PM or a message to my mail. I always strive towards increasing both the quality and quantity of my stories – this is why it's so important for me to hear what you have to say. Of course, feel free to contact me in general if you simply want ask me something, or just to talk about writing, fanfiction, smut or any other topics you might have.

While I don't take requests, I do take suggestions and, now, even commissions. If you have an idea that you simply wish to share, regardless what it is about, feel free to contact me and we can discuss it in greater detail (please avoid asking in the review-section, because that's not what it's for). If you're looking to have a story crafted to your specific needs, then please check my profile for more information about how to proceed, what you can expect and what to keep in mind.

For you guys that wishes to support me beyond that of "mere" words, and seek to gain some unique benefits of doing so, should check out my pat reon account ((pat reon dot com slash StixzAwesome) just remove the spaces and replace the words with the correct characters). There you will receive access to polls, message boards and other rewards such as early access to my stories, sneak previews as I'm writing the chapters and, soon, access to my "Tips & Tricks" to writing and early previews on my upcoming, original anthology called "Tales of Orbis".


End file.
